Polos opuestos
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Una nueva historia se abre y da inicio a sucesos nunca antes visto. Un Natsu y una Juvia comprometidos a terminar un trabajo en el cual exige que ambos actúen en una Obra. Problemas de amores, confusiones de acuerdo a los pensamientos. Una lucha donde ambas personalidades tendrán que encontrarse para dar a conocer algo nuevo...algo nunca antes visto. NaVia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erase un día completamente tranquilo en Fairy tail.

Por mucho que se cueste creer, en aquel peculiar y revoltoso Gremio, no andaba metida en peleas desastrosas o demandas por daños a posibles destrozos en la ciudad de Magnolia o algún otro sitio.

No.

Todos estaban disfrutando de una calma que no podía ser interrumpida por ninguna otra persona, ¿y qué porque?, se preguntaran todos, lamentablemente no podre explicar todo lo acontecido en un pequeño párrafo o en algún solo pedazo de texto, no, tendremos que volver un poco atrás en el tiempo.

Tres semanas para ser precisos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tres semanas antes…..Gremio Fairy tail…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era cualquier otro día en el Gremio de Fairy tail, mesas, sillas y cerveza era lo único que se podía ver con claridad y oler, si es que no toleras esa clase de hedor será mejor que no trates de imaginarlo porque se te resultara difícil creer tal magnitud de hedores.

El gremio se encontraba enfrascada en otra de sus muchas peleas destructoras, ¿la razón?, no la había, solo estaban peleando por mero capricho de los magos. Algunos yacían en la enfermería completamente inconscientes, otros con leves quemaduras en el cuerpo y otros más que se encontraban atrapados en cubos de hielo, siendo así una pelea solo protagonizada por dos magos que sin también saberlo, estaban ya casi a las ultimas.

Un mago de fuego, quien será el protagonista de esta intrigante historia, que se encontraba noqueando a los magos que se le ponían delante o solo lo estorbaban.

Un mago de hielo, que solo contara con un papel no muy importante, que estaba haciendo resbalar con su magia a sus contrincantes que solo le estorbaban de su verdadero objetivo.

Lamentablemente su ansiada pelea jamás llegara o al menos no en ese momento.

-Estúpidos hijos dejen de destrozar el gremio!.- grito desde la barra cierto sujeto de edad muy adulta con una inusual estatura.

Aquel extraño y poderoso ser no era ni nada menos que el Maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail, quien en ese preciso momento se encontraba ya algo pasado de copas pero sin perder la compostura. Yacía subido encima de la barra intentando poder calmar a aquellos salvajes que por mucho que le cueste admitir eran parte de escandaloso gremio.

Lamentablemente sus peticiones fueron ignoradas olímpicamente y sin poder hacer más dio media vuelta y comenzó a beber de manera frenética ya que si no puedes con una multitud agresiva lo mejor era….unírteles.

Pero antes de que también el maestro entrara a la pelea para ponerle fin el mismo, una voz se hizo escuchar, voz que sin creerlo pudo calmarlos.

-Quien demonios aplasto mi hermoso y delicioso pastel de fresas!.- grito una histérica Erza que en esos precisos momentos estaba cubierta con un aura que daría más miedo en comparación con la de Agnologia.

Instantáneamente y sin creerlo, aquellos magos regresaron a sus asientos como un rayo, cosa muy graciosa porque Laxus estaba temeroso de que Erza creyera que él también estaba involucrado, ya que él solo estaba teniendo una formal charla con la mayor de las Stratus.

-Acaso…fueron ustedes!.- aquellas palabras sonaron más una aclaración que una pregunta, pregunta que era dirigida a los últimos dos en poder sentarse.

Gray y Natsu estaban en completos problemas.

-N-no, nosotros no fuimos.- hablaron al insomnio Gray y Natsu completamente aterrados.-Acaso no crees que parecemos buenos amigos.- dijeron con toda intención de salvar sus vidas.

Ambos comenzaron a abrazarse de manera dramática mientras gotas de sudor caían por sus rostros y los de sus incrédulos amigos. Sorprendentemente Erza sonrió complacida y camino con dirección a la barra con la intención de pedir otra rebanada de pastel.

-No me puedo creer que Erza se siga creyendo su ridícula actuación.- hablo Lucy quien veía de manera desaprobatoria a sus amigos.-Si siguen así, un día se dará cuenta que solo fingen.

-Aye! Los descubrirá.- grito felizmente Happy mientras degustaba de un manjar de comida que solo consistía en peces.

Wendy solo asentía con la cabeza mientras Charle solo los miraba desaprobatoriamente.

Ambos par de magos sudaron frio al ver como Erza volvía con otra rebanada de pastel y posaba sus ojos momentáneamente en Natsu, quien solo dudo más frio y deseaba que ella no los haya escuchado.

-Natsu.- lo llamo tranquilamente.

-Hai!.- respondió temeroso mientras solo erguía su cuerpo de manera parecida a la de un soldado.

-El maestro quiera hablar contigo.- dijo y sin repetirlo otra vez, Natsu salió disparado hacia el despacho del Maestro dejando a un más asustado Gray quien maldecía su suerte.

-Erza.- llamo Lucy.- Para que quiere hablar el Maestro con Natsu, no me digas que la ha vuelto a liar.

-Nada de eso.- respondió Erza mientras Lucy suspiraba aliviada.- Al parecer por lo que me pudo decir el maestro, alguien solicito una misión en donde pedían específicamente a Natsu y a otro mago.

Lucy parecía intranquila, sabía demasiado bien que una misión en donde solo estaría él era en definitiva una pésima idea sin contar que otro mago tendría que sufrir a causa de él.

-Y sabes de que trata la misión?.- pregunto aun temeroso Gray quien mantenía su distancia por precaución.

-mmmmm no, no me dio más detalles el maestro.- poniéndole fin al asunto de Natsu, Erza tomo asiento al lado de Wendy y comenzaba a platicar de otros temas con ambas magas. Mientras que Gray solo miraba a varias direcciones sin poder sentir aquella angustia o aquel sentimiento como si alguien lo acosara.

Suspiro indiferente, ya sabría en algún momento que era aquella extraña sensación. Sin más preámbulos camino con dirección hacia los demás magos para por lo menos distraerse de todo.

_-Alguien ha visto a Juvia?.- Se escuchó decir a lo lejos._

Antes de todo he de decir que solo la última en ser nombrada cerrara con los papeles de protagonistas.

**.**

**.**

-Me llamo anciano.- dijo con Natsu con naturalidad mientras daba paso al interior del lugar.

-Mocoso te estás jugando tu vida.- Amenazo el maestro con un poco de verdad y mentira en su voz.

Natsu iba a seguir con el juego sino fuera por la presencia de alguien más con ellos en ese preciso momento. Juvia estaba parada siendo separada del maestro solo por el escritorio, se encontraba con la mirada algo perdida como si las presencias de ambos fuera completamente ajena a ella.

Portaba una blusa negra que encajaba completamente con su delicado y cuidado cuerpo, llevaba también puesto una falda que llegaba completamente hasta los tobillos dejando bien escondidos aquellas bonitas piernas.

-Sucede algo maestro?.- pregunto intrigado del solo ver a su amiga peliazul parada a tan solo unos metros de él.

No es como si de alguna forma intentara evitar a aquella maga creadora de agua, más bien era como si el mundo temiera que aquel dúo se encuentre o al menos chocaran palabras entre ellos.

Era como si el mundo hubiera conspirado en mantenerlos alejados, algo que pocos se podrían dar cuenta algo que incluso Natsu no podría llegar a saber hasta dentro de un tedioso tiempo.

-Como sabrán los he llamado aquí debido a que hace un par de horas se me notifico un nuevo trabajo en el cual pide específicamente a dos magos de este gremio.- se detuvo para abrir un pequeño cajón de su escritorio y sacando una hoja del cual coloco frente a ellos.- La persona que solicito este encargo es una conocida mía que cuando se enteró que en mi gremio habían magos como ustedes no dudo en contactarme.

-Acaso hay algún problema de magos oscuros?.- pregunto Natsu ya algo motivado.

-En realidad….es más problemático que eso.- dijo sorprendiendo a ambos magos.- Díganme, ¿uno de ustedes sabe cómo actuar en una obra de teatro?.

Esto descoloco a ambos que solo atinaron a mirar extrañados ante la pregunta del maestro.

-Juvia conoce un poco sobre eso.- hablo por primera vez Juvia después de un rato en el que se mantuvo en silencio.- Hace tiempo en mi antiguo gremio también se me solicito esta clase trabajo, pero solo obtuve un papel secundario así que Juvia no sabe si puede ayudar.

-Y tu Natsu?.- pregunto el maestro un poco nervioso.

-Mmmm bueno, creo que solo un poco cuando estaba en problemas solía hacer de otra persona a menudo.- respondió tranquilizando un poco al maestro mientras Natsu solo se dedicó a recordar y memorar antiguos recuerdos.

-Juvia tiene una pregunta maestro.- hablo la peliazul algo curiosa.- porque nos preguntó si sabemos actuar?.

El maestro solo atino a sonreír de manera divertida.

-Por eso mismo.- dijo solo confundiéndolos más.- Natsu, Juvia, ambos fueron llamados para protagonizar de estelares en la nueva obra de teatro ''Polos opuestos'', dirigida por Sakura Respock autora muy famosa y conocida por todo el Reino de Fiore.

-OH! Juvia ha oído mucho sobre ella, Juvia a escuchado que ella podría ser la mejor escritora de libros del siglo.- hablo felizmente mientras dedicaba una sonrisa al maestro.

-Creo…..creo que también he oído de ella.- hablo Natsu aun algo confundido mientras los ojos del maestro se abrían del tamaño de una botella por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.- Bueno, Lucy me ha nombrado varios autores de libros y estoy seguro que ese nombre ya me lo había dicho.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El maestro solo atino a suspirar un poco decepcionado.

-Maestro.- llamo Juvia.- Juvia se pregunta, ¿porque específicamente nosotros?.

-Esta por lanzar un nuevo libro y quiere que el día en que se publique haya una obra para que los lectores estén complacidos de su trabajo, o eso creo. Además su libro relata la historia de dos clases de razas que son la del Agua y Fuego de los cuales ambos personajes de cada raza tendrán que luchar por mantener su amor prohibido, así que cuando Sakura supo que yo poseía a ambos magos con específicamente esas características no dudo en contactarme.

-Suena divertido.

-Juvia está deseosa de conocer a la autora.

-Pues como veo que ambos están de acuerdo en aceptar el trabajo, además de que salvaron mi pellejo sino lo hubieran aceptado, tendrán que partir hoy mismo hacia Crocus, lugar donde se estrenara la obra.

-Nos vemos anciano.- se despido mientras ponía rumbo a la salida.

-Espera Natsu aún falta algo que debo decirles.- dijo haciendo para a Natsu mientras este ponía cara de _''hay más''_.- Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros ya que quiero que todo sea una sorpresa para el Gremio.

-Entonces nadie más nos acompañara?.- pregunto Natsu algo extrañado y es que nunca había salido en una misión con Juvia en donde no vayan también sus demás compañeros de equipo.

-Exacto, y tampoco podrá ir Happy ya que Sakura es alérgica a los gatos.

-Qué extraña.- dijo Natsu mientras Juvia y el Maestro lo vieran pensando lo mismo solo que esta vez las palabras iban dirigidas hacia él.

-Saldrán hoy mismo, un carruaje los estará esperando en la salida de Magnolia a las tres en punto.

-Aye!.- dijo Natsu mientras salía abandonando el despacho seguida de una Juvia quien se despidió del Maestro con una leve reverencia.

Ya solo el Maestro suspiro aliviado de que las cosas salieran mejor de lo esperado.

-Supongo que no necesitaran esto.- dijo mirando la cubierta de un libro del cual el titulo era exacto del que les dijo a ambos.- Se lo daré a Levy una vez llegue de su misión junto con Gajeel.

Sonrió ante esto último, sus hijos iban progresando.

De alguna manera el Maestro sintió como si las cosas fueran a mejorar, no obstante solo ignoro aquel sentimiento y se dispuso a regresar junto con los demás magos para iniciar una increíble fiesta que será protagonizada por el mismo.

**.**

**.**

-Y bien.- hablo Lucy una vez vio llegar a Natsu.- De que trata tu misión?.

Natsu solo la miro de manera interrogante y es que ya desde hace un tiempo que ella le habla de una forma un poco más raro de lo normal, desde lo ocurrido de la guerra con los dragones en el cual el de manera divertida y sin ninguna otra intención, toco aquellos dos enormes pechos de la señorita Heartfilia con sola la intención de que nadie mas los viera.

Claro a excepción de él. No es como si tuviera otra intención solo…..quiso ayudar.

Y ahora pareciera que ella se tomó más libertades de las que antes no conocía de ella. Cierto día se enojó con el solo porque anoche no lo vio llegar a dormir en casa de ella, cosa extraña ya que anteriormente lo hubiera sacado a patadas de su residencia. O cuando llegaba la hora de la comida ya que últimamente pareciera que se esfuerza más en la comida de lo que debería.

En definitiva Lucy se ha vuelto más rara de lo usual.

-El viejo solo nos pidió a mí y a Juvia que le hiciéramos un encargo en Crocus.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de Wendy.

-Es cierto?.- dijo en dirección hacia Juvia quien en ese momento buscaba a cierto pelinegro con la mirada.

-Eh, a si!.- respondió de forma inmediata mientras seguía en su búsqueda.

Lucy solo suspiro aliviada.

-Bueno, y cuando se van?.

-Esta tarde.- dijo Natsu mientras veía algo extrañado en la forma de actuar de su ahora compañera peliazul y es que en la forma en que miraba hacia todos lados era algo inquietante.- Y hielitos? Que necesito la revancha antes de que me vaya.

Y toda la atención de Juvia cayo hacia ellos una vez escucho el apodo de su amado.

-Salió junto a Erza quejándose de que si tú tienes una misión él también la tendría.

Ante la mirada puesta en su amiga peliazul vio como aquel gesto de alguien emocionado cambiaba por una de alguien en estado deprimente. Quiso preguntar pero algo le decía que no era un buen momento.

-Tengo que ir por unas cosas a casa, luego nos vemos Luce.- sin dejarla protestar por querer acompañarlo sonrió complacida al escuchar aquel apodo de su ''mejor amigo''.

Solo vio la espalda de Natsu mientras este corría en dirección hacia el bosque.

-Supongo que yo también me retiro.- se despidió Lucy con una sonrisa de todo el gremio mientras solo en su mente estaba invadida por una cabellera pelirrosa del cual no dejaría pensar durante los próximos días.

Juvia por otra parte solo mantenía una mirada fija en el suelo, completamente triste, añoraba poder despedirse de amado una vez lo encontrara pero tuvo la mala fortuna de averiguar que lamentablemente ya se había ido.

Otro dia sin poder decir a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo amaba y todo por seguir el consejo de Mira, quien la aconsejo que la mejor manera de llamar al chico deseado era ignorándolo, consejo que por lo que veía no parecía resultar efecto alguno.

Temía llegar a averiguar que posiblemente Gray no la veía como ella lo hacía cosa que solo la hacía ponerse más triste todavía.

Suspiro débilmente mientras veía como la acalorada tarde cambiaba a una posible tarde cubierta por las nubes señalando que posiblemente llegara a llover.

Tomo camino hacia Fairy Hills donde guardaría un poco de ropa durante su estancia en Crocus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En las afueras de Magnolia….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya se encontraba Natsu en las afueras, no pareció mucho trabajo en guardar unos cambios de ropa después de todo ya las tenía preparadas para una misión que posiblemente haría con sus amigos.

Estaba sentado afuera del carruaje que llego al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, se sorprendió el ver lo hermoso que era como si ya fueran celebridades, quien quiera que fuera esa tal Sakura quería que llegaran cómodamente posible.

A lo lejos diviso a Juvia quien venía con un aura totalmente triste, llevaba un par de maletas, sin pensarlo corrió a ayudarla llevándose la sorpresa de verla con unos ojos demasiado apagados para su gusto, quería preguntar en ese instante pero declino una vez que el anciano que los llevaría les dijo que ya era tarde y que debían partir.

Haciéndole caso, subió con rapidez sus cosas junto con las de Juvia adentro y ambos entraron al carruaje tomando asiento y quedando uno enfrente del otro. En ningún momento hicieron contacto sus ojos ni mucho menos atinaron a decirse un ''Hola'' o cualquier otro saludo que ellos conocieran.

Natsu sintió el carruaje avanzar y al mismo tiempo sentir aquella maldición de todos los Dragon Slayer fuertes que conocía. Cayó al piso completamente mareado llamando la atención de Juvia quien en ese momento estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, haciendo que ella lo mirara completamente confusa.

-Sucede algo Natsu-san.- su voz pareciera cobrar un poco de vida al ver el gracioso espectáculo que hacía en ese momento su ahora compañero de equipo.- Juvia puede hacer algo por usted?.

Natsu quien en ese instante suplicaba que lo mataran miro con esfuerzo a Juvia quien en ese instante le ofrecía su ayuda, el solo negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por levantarse y sentarse a su lado.

-T-tran-tranquila…e-esto… su-sucede a menudo.- dijo mientras al fin tomaba asiento al lado de la peliazul.-S-solo…..n-necesito….d-descansar.- diciendo eso ultimo cayo desmayado y al instante siendo rescatada por Juvia.

Lo miro detenidamente dándose cuenta que efectivamente el también sufría lo mismo que su hermano.

Enfermedad a los transportes. Era lo que diagnostico al verlo en ese estado, si bien sabía que la mayoría de los Dragon Slayers sufrían de esa rara enfermedad, lamentablemente solo lo había visto en Gajeel en sus anteriores misiones y aunque durante su estancia en Crocus durante una de las pruebas en los torneos mágicos le avisaron que habían visto el patético momento en que ellos casi caían desmayados nunca pudo ser testigo ya que su atención solo estaba centrada en cierto mago creador de hielo.

Lo tomo con cuidado y lo acomodo a un lado de ella. Algo cansada casi cerraba los ojos sino fuera por la sorpresa de sentir como alguien se acomodaba en regazo. Miro sorprendida al pelirrosa quien en esos momentos estaba más que bien dormido sobre ella, quiso decir algo más pero al ver como Natsu dejaba de temblar y aparentemente sufrir.

Restándole importancia regreso su mirada al camino mientras rápidamente volvía a sentir aquel sentimiento de cansancio, acomodando su cabeza sintió como lentamente caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al final solo quedo completamente dormida mientras Natsu se comenzaba a mover un poco en señal de incomodidad.

-_Juvia…..hueles bien_.- susurro Natsu entre sueños.

El anciano que en esos momentos estaba conduciendo el carruaje fue testigo de un momento demasiado emotivo para él, sintiéndose feliz de ver aquel momento cerro las cortinas evitando que la luz de la tarde perturbe el sueño de ambos.

-…Jovenes.- susurro feliz mientras regresaba toda su atención a su trabajo y dejaba descansar con tranquilidad a ambos magos de Fairy Tail.- Descansen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola cómo andamos, yo bien aquí con lo dieciocho ya cumplidos. Razón por la cual la semana pasada no actualice mi otra historia en curso del cual los invito a leer. **_

_**¡¿Oga en Bonyari?!, si esa es mi otra historia.**_

_**Si lo preguntan cumplí dieciocho el dieciséis de octubre.**_

_**Soy todo un hombre jejejejeje ok no.**_

_**Ahora en relación con esta historia no sé si lo subiré cada semana pero eso si no pasaran dos semanas para cuando suba la continuación y como ven se trata de mi pareja favorita.**_

_**NatsuxJuvia, NaVia o JuTsu. Estoy feliz de mi trabajo.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Chicos! Despierten que ya casi llegamos.- hablo un hombre de edad adulta mientras divisaba con la mirada lo que parecía ser el castillo, sabiendo al instante que solo era cuestión de minutos para llegar a su destino.

Ambos jóvenes magos ni se inmutaron cuando escucharon como al señor volvía a repetir las mismas palabras un par de veces más. El sueño parecía ser lo más importante para ellos en esos mismos instantes, algo los retenía en ese cálido sueño, como si no quisiese separarlos en ningún momento.

La razón.

Ambos estaban completamente abrazados disfrutando de la calidez de ambos que en ese mismo momento eran capaces de sentir los dos a la perfección. Natsu estaba apoyado sobre la cabeza de la peliazul mientras esta dormía cómodamente sobre el hombro del pelirrosa, Natsu con el brazo pasando por los hombros de ella atrayéndola de más hacia él.

Ambos sin siquiera sentir el ruido de los caballos que con suma lentitud detenían su marcha dando a fin su adormilado trayecto.

Natsu quien rápidamente sintió como aquella carrosa se comenzaba a detener, comenzó a moverse algo incómodo en su asiento sintiendo con rapidez un inusual peso acomodándose sobre él. Instintivamente abrió los ojos con lentitud aun sintiendo el sueño en su cabeza ralentizando un poco sus movimientos.

Pudo divisar con la mirada la ventana que adornaba la puerta, viendo a través de ella los edificios enormes de la ciudad y la gente pasar por su lado completamente sumisos en sus propios asuntos, cada persona con otra cosa en mente.

Vio de manera divertida como un grupo de infantes comenzaron a exclamar la llegada de supuestas personas de la realeza, que claramente podían confundir asta ellos mismos si vieran un carruaje como estos transportar a otro tipos de personas.

Rio suavemente de manera divertida.

Sintiendo de repente como alguien a su lado se removía en su asiento, claramente causado por aquella risa inocente que se le salió al joven Dragneel. Algo sorprendido volteo su mirada para chocar con una imagen que en ese momento, no estaba preparado para ver.

Juvia estaba a su lado, dormida plácidamente mientras se apoyaba sobre él. En un momento diferente, Natsu se hubiera alejado con brusquedad despertándola en el acto con una idea de no despertarla, pero lamentablemente ese momento…..no era este.

Sintió como un color carmín invadía su rostro, haciéndolo sudar frio y perder rápidamente su compostura, claramente ya estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en un plan.

-Hmmm.- escucho salir de la boca de la peliazul poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Con una delicadeza que ni él conocía ni mucho menos sabía que podía poner en práctica, removió lentamente su brazo que en ese momento atravesaba el suave y delicado cuello de Juvia, fue testigo de cómo ella se removía en su asiento, claramente incomoda. Instintivamente Juvia busco aquel objeto que la rodeaba para hacerlo volver a su lugar, lamentablemente Natsu fue más rápido impidiendo ser atrapado.

Natsu siendo presa aun de su enfermedad hacia los transportes. En el momento en que se alejó siquiera un par de centímetros de ella sintió como si su estómago le fallara y sorpresivamente, causando mucho ruido, cayó al suelo demasiado mareado como para articular una oración de ayuda.

Juvia rápidamente abrió los ojos topándose con la imagen de Natsu tirado en el suelo y rogando con la mirada su salvación.

-_''Juvia se pregunta del cómo es que Natsu-san llego hasta ahí si Juvia ya lo había recostado en su asiento''_.- pensaba ella mientras veía la rara escena protagonizada por el mata-dragones quien se removía como un gusano en el suelo.

Y antes de que Juvia pudiera hablar, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de la peliazul y el brillo de salvación en los ojos de Natsu.

-Muy bien jóvenes ya llega….- siendo interrumpido por un destello tan veloz que ni siquiera los viejos ojos del hombre pudieron ver, dejándolo estático y sin poder moverse de su lugar.-mos….

-Al fin! Libertad!.- grito Natsu a los cuatro vientos de manera dramática mientras en un periodo de locura se dedicó por unos instantes a besar el suelo.- Oh amada tierra! Como te extrañe tanto! siendo separada de ti por un infernal tiempo encerrado en el olimpo.

Ahora los sorprendidos y estáticos eran Juvia, el anciano y una extraña mujer que en esos momentos estaba parada enfrente de una gigantesca casa.

-Bravo!.- aplaudió sorprendida la mujer mientras varias personas que en esos momentos pasaban por ahí la secundaban.- Sabia que ese anciano decrepito de Makarov no me enviaría a puros aficionados a la actuación, dígame atractivo joven; ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

-N-natsu, Natsu Dragneel.- respondió algo incómodo y confundido por las palabras, ya que no era muy a menudo que le dijeran eso, mientras se levantaba del suelo claramente como nuevo.

-Fantástico nombre!, digno de colocar en la premier.- decía extasiada la mujer, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la joven Loxar quien en esos momentos solo miraba incrédula ante tal escena.- Y tu bella chica, debo adivinar que tú eres su compañera.

Juvia quien en esos momentos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a ambos, reacciono cuando se dio cuenta que ahora era ella quien tenía toda la atención de la mujer quien iba dirigida a ella con la mirada.

-J-juvia L-loxar.- respondió algo intimidada ante la perforante mirada que tenía aquella mujer sobre ella. Mientras tanto la mujer solo se limitó a verla de pies a cabeza como intentando buscar algo en ella, algo que parecía no encontrar sobre el joven Loxar.

-Mmmmmmmm, no pareces tan buena como él, pero aun así servirás para para la obra.- decía mientras la mujer le ponía fin ante la mirada que tenía puesta sobre Juvia.- Ahora, si me hicieran el honor de pasar…..

-Disculpe.- llamo Juvia.- ¿quién es usted?.- de alguna manera supo en ese instante que jamás debió haber dicho eso, ya que el aura que envolvía a la mujer cabio de una arrogante y sabelotodo por una que daba más miedo que…Erza!.

-Vaya, supongo que aún hay personas que son ignorantes.- eso de alguna forma pareció molestar un poco a Juvia.- así que escucha y grábate mis palabras porque no las repetiré, entiendes!.

Y ante la mirada molesta que tenía sobre ella, Juvia solo atino asentir con la cabeza algo asustada.

-Soy la autora del nuevo y famoso libro…

-Polos Opuestos.- dijo Natsu quien en esos momentos miraba detenidamente a la mujer.- _''Es exacta a como Lucy la tiene en fotos''._

-Vaya, cada minuto que llevo con usted me doy cada vez más cuenta que usted es digno de mi respeto y admiración.- decía mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecían en la mejillas de la autora, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibida por Juvia.- Bueno, adelante.

Invito Sakura a pasar con amabilidad al joven Dragneel mientras que a Juvia solo la miro con algo de molestia y desprecio. Juvia cada vez parecía más molesta ante la actitud de la ''Creativa'' mujer.

Juvia y Natsu eran las típicas personas que en el momento que entraron a la Mansión, no paraban de asombrarse por la bonita y decorada que estaba aquella. Candelabros y una bonita tapicería capaz de rivalizar con la arquitectura del cuarto del Rey, lugar donde Natsu era el único que ya había podido conocer y de ella tomar unos de sus mejores objetos de recuerdos.

Además de un gran diseño también era contenedora de muchos objetos, unos sumamente valiosos, otros de los cuales podría tener un tipo de aprecio sentimental. Una enorme estantería de libros en cada sala, como si la mujer se la pasara leyendo todo el tiempo del día.

-Qué le parece el lugar joven Dragneel?.- pregunto evitando cualquier tipo contacto con Juvia, quien tan poco en esos momentos deseaba algo así. Esa mujer ya le estaba cayendo mal.

Natsu solo miro algo sorprendido el lugar, era bonito pero con un aura que de alguna forma lograba deprimirlo.

-Es increíble!.- dijo con asombro sin dejar de ver los cuadros pegados en la pared y Sakura pareció complacida con las palabras.- Aunque el cuarto del Rey es mucho más fantástico todavía.

Juvia por un momento creyó que esa mujer respondería enojada porque Natsu de alguna manera insinuarle que su casa no era bella. Lamentablemente cabio de parecer cuando los ojos de aquella mujer parecían brillar con emoción ignorando las últimas palabras de Natsu.

-C-conoció…..u-usted e-en…..p-persona…. ¡La habitación real!.- grito increíblemente emocionada, jamás en todos sus años había conocido a una persona que haya logrado eso e incluso aunque ella era relativamente muy famosa jamás se le ha permitido llegar más allá de la entrada.

Natsu asintió restándole importancia.

-Wowwwww! Debió hacer algo demasiado increíble como para que allá llegado hasta ahí.- decía mientras aires soñadores pasaban par su cabeza.

-Mmmmmmm no mucho, solo salve a Crocus de la invasión de Dragones malignos.- dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más común del mundo. Común para él ya que Sakura cayó al suelo de la impresión mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca intentando no gritar de la emoción.

-U-usted!.- decía mientras levantaba otra mano para señalarlo.- Es Salamander!, es toda una celebridad! no se imagina lo mucho que estoy emocionada de conocerle, el reino jamás quiso hacer público de las personas que salvaron la ciudad, solo nos dijeron sus sobrenombres y que eran magos de algún gremio, jamás me imagine que ese tonto de Makarov poseía a Magos increíblemente fuertes.- Lo único bueno que paso en ese momento para Juvia fue el ver como aquella mujer casi caía desmayada por la falta de aire de no para de hablar en ningún momento.

-Ohhhh! Eso fue cosa del anciano, pidió al rey que el nombre del Gremio y el de los magos no se hiciera público ya que no quería problemas al regresar.

-Natsu-san.- hablo juvia.- El maestro tiene sus razones para protegernos de los periodistas y que ninguno de nosotros seamos víctimas de los artículos de los reporteros que manchen el nombre del Gremio así qu-

-No puedo creer que ese anciano halla echo eso!, no sabe cómo trate por todos los medios de conseguir una historia para comenzar a escribir un libro sobre la invasión, déjenme, ya me va a escuchar, ahora vuelvo.- y dejando confundido a ambos, salió echando humos de la casa en una dirección contrataría de donde estaba el camino para llegar a Magnolia.

-Eso…..fue raro.- dijo Natsu mientras Juvia asentía al compás.

-Juvia le da la razón.- dijo mientras sus ojos y sus nervios ya tranquilos volvían a poner atención a la gran cantidad de libros de la…Casa-Mansión.

Fueron solo un par de minutos en los que ambos se dedicaron a observar la casa, Natsu por su parte solo se mantuvo viendo maravillado algunas esculturas, escudos, trajes de guerreros, fotos y etc.…., Juvia por otro lado comenzó a ojear varios libros que por los títulos llamaron su atención.

_-Amar es vivir…_

_-Como algo que se va…._

_-Corazones unidos por los hilos del destino…_

_-Amar duele…..Amar duele.- _fue aquel único libro con el que con solo leer la portada se sintió de alguna manera identificada con él. Estaba algo viejo y la el polvo encima lo delataba, bordes desgastados como si no se hubiera abierto en mucho tiempo. Al abrirlo pudo notar unas pequeñas palabras escritas en un borde de la parte superior.

-_Tu alma gemela encontraras…..- _simples pero atrayentes eran aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar recordar a cierto mago creador de hielo con manía de desvestirse.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho. No pudo evitar llevar su mano hacia ahí apretándolo a través de su hermosa prenda sin siquiera notar como una pequeña lagrima de soledad contenía caía por su mejilla.

Sorprendida de sentir como una mano limpiaba la lágrima de su mejilla, solo vasto con sentir aquella electricidad recorrer su cuerpo ante el suave contacto de esa mano para que un color carmín subiera hasta su rostro, era como sentir un sentimiento apasionado pero a la vez tan cálido como el verano.

Nerviosa levanto lentamente el rostro para chocar con unos ojos que en ese mismo instante la veían, eran oscuros, llenos de un aire misterio, viéndola fijamente tratando de descubrir del porque del aire triste alrededor de ella.

-Juvia…- llamo Natsu con suavidad.- Porque?.- pregunto confundido.

Quien no estaría confundido de ver a una chica llorar en silencio, pero solo a Natsu se le ocurría preguntar, tal vez si fuese otra esta la ignoraría e intentaría evadir la pregunta. Pero en este caso Juvia no era de esas que huyen, así que hizo lo que de hace un tiempo quería hacer.

Llorar. Llorar a cantaros mientras terminaba apoyada en el pecho de Natsu, sintiendo como unos brazos la rodeaban y ante el contacto sintiendo aquella pero tranquilo calor que en esos momentos necesitaba.

Lloro hasta casi empapar de lágrimas el pecho desnudo del Dragon Slayer.

Ignoro los gritos de la gente que en ese momento huían de la tormenta que se desataba en la ciudad, sin siquiera saber que había un responsable.

-Llora…..lo necesitas.

Y ante aquellas palabras lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No supieron cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron abrazados, uno sirviendo de apoyo mientras la otra se desahogaba sin parar. Lo que si sabían era que la noche ya había llegado.

Natsu se mantenía tranquilo mientras que con suavidad acariciaba la sueva y cuidada cabellera de la peliazul. El jamás había estado en una situación similar así que en un principio no supo que hacer, manteniendo silencio esperando a que su amiga terminase de desahogarse, sabia como se sentía o al menos parecía compartir los mismos sentimientos que el día en que su padre se había marchado.

Ese día había llorado de igual manera, como si no hubiese mañana que lo detuviera, no había comido por días y había llorado hasta que sus ojos parecían ya no producir más lágrimas. Comprendiendo su dolor, dio todo el apoyo que hubiese querido que en esos tiempos se le hubieran dado.

Cuando tuvo el valor de mirarla de reojo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal de verla tan deteriorada y destrozada que nunca, incluso se golpeó mentalmente de pensar por un segundo que el verla así se veía de alguna manera…linda, no pudo evitar sentir aquel sentimiento de querer protegerla así que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y abrazarla con más fuerza atrayéndola más hacia él.

Juvia al sentir del como Natsu la abrazaba con mayor fuerza, solo se dejó llevar por él, ya que en ese momento no quería desapartarse de él. No sabía la razón, solo no quiso alejarse de él y del gran calor que la llenaba en ese momento.

-Disculpen….-dijo una voz que asusto a Natsu y a Juvia.- Sus cuartos ya están listos pero por lo que veo….solo necesitaran una.

-Eh, no! Solo….- y por primera vez en la vida de Natsu, dijo algo inteligente.- estaba cansada así que.- bueno no tan inteligente.-….solo indíqueme la habitación de mi compañera.

Ambos de alguna forma se sintieron mal por aquellas últimas palabras.

El anciano que era el mismo que los trajo solo los miro sin creerse lo que el pelirrosa le había dicho.

Suspiro cansado.

-Sígame, yo le indicare.

Sin más que decir, Natsu aun nervioso solo guardo silencio y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Solo tuvieron que caminar un par de segundos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que los condujeron al segundo piso. De seis.

Juvia en ningún momento quiso separarse, así que sin más alternativas, Natsu solo la levanto en modo princesa y para vergüenza de ambos aquel hombre solo los miraba de forma soñadora causando que en varias ocasiones ambos casi cayeran al suelo.

-El de la derecha es la suya Joven Dragneel y la-

-Natsu, llámeme Natsu.- el hombre solo lo miro curioso unos segundos, pero al final y para felicidad del pelirrosa este asintió.

-El de la derecha es suya Joven Natsu.- el nombrado amplio más su sonrisa.- Y el de la izquierda es la de su mujer.

-Eh?, no.- trato de excusarse.

-Tranquilos, no diré nada.- y evitando que Natsu se fue de ahí dejándolo extrañado, confuso y por alguna razón…avergonzado.

Lentamente bajo la mirada para ver si Juvia lo había escuchado pero para su sorpresa.

Ya estaba dormida.

Sin saberlo, una sonrisa de tonto se le había aparecido en la cara.

Dirigiéndose con cautela a la habitación de Juvia, abriéndola sin hacer el mínimo ruido, entrando y caminado de puntitas para hacer el mínimo ruido y depositándola con delicadeza en la cama y todo para no despertarla.

Pero entonces paso.

Algo causo que sus ojos no se despegaran de lo que en ese momento era capaz de ver.

Juvia dormía…..no sabría cómo describirlo.

_-Un ángel._

_-Una diosa._

_-Una…..bella mujer._

Que pasaba que ni el mismo sabia, jamás había pensado de esa forma, ni cuando ya había visto incontables veces a su mejor amiga dormir.

_-Era lo mismo_

_-NO._

_-No lo era._

Algo quería, algo necesitaba hacer, algo que hasta sus dieciocho no había sido capaz de hacer.

Con miedo se acercó a Juvia. Por unos segundos la volvió a mirar, mirada que termino puesta sobre sus…..labios.

Sus deliciosos labios.

Con lentitud trato de acercarse, sintió como la cama se hundía cuando su peso hizo contacto con ella. Puso su mano aun lado de la cabeza de la peliazul y al poco tiempo la otra al otro lado suyo.

La miro aun sin saber exactamente qué pasaba con él.

En cámara lenta se comenzó a acercar con dirección al rostro de Juvia.

Solo eran cincuenta centímetros.

Después solo unos diez.

Ahora solo eran dos.

Uno.

Ocho milímetros.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Dos.

Uno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Disculpe pero se me olvido decirle qu.- el anciano miro extrañado a Natsu.- Paso algo?.- pregunto curioso al verlo acostado en el suelo con la mirada puesta debajo de la cama.

-C-creí ver un insecto.- dijo aun sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Oh! Bueno.- dijo aun sin creérselo.- De todos modos. La señorita Sakura me dijo antes de irse que leyeran estos libros.- decía mientras sacaba un par de libros y los tendis con la mano.- No las va a tomar?.- pregunto al ver que el Joven Dragneel no se movía ni un centímetro.

-S-si, déjelos en mi cuarto.- dijo aun sin moverse.

-Está bien.- dijo confundido.- Descanse bien.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

No paso mucho cuando, usando uso del olfato, dejo de olerlo y con rapidez sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió del cuarto y entro al suyo cerrándolo con llave.

-Que paso ahí?!.- se preguntó.

Miro lo que ahora sería su habitación, vio ambos libros sobre una mesita al fondo e izo lo que nunca en su vida creyó hacer nuevamente desde que Erza los obligó a leer cincuenta libros.

Camino con rapidez, tomo el libro, se sentó a un lado de la ventana sin siquiera mirar la hermosa noche.

Y se puso a leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Quién lo diría, me entro tantas ideas que no aguante y antes de olvidarlo, comencé a escribir poniendo todo lo que en ese momento meditaba y bueno…..**_

_**Aquí esta.**_

_**Sin duda ni yo me espere esto, el publicarlo tan rápido, pero bueno, así funciono yo ajajajajajajajaja**_

_**Gracias a todo los que comentaron y al que en mi otra historia…. O fue esta mmmmm no sé, solo sé que me felicito por mi cumple y eso lo agradezco.**_

_**Gracias en serio agradezco eso.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-No deberíamos, si se llegara a saber lo de nosotros….- llevo ambas manos al rostro con la intención de detener el gran rio de lágrimas que caía de sus ojos azules._

_-Por favor, no llores mi princesa, ambos lo sabemos pero por favor…..n-no l-llores.- y siguiendo el ejemplo, aquel hombre de cuerpo robusto con varios tatuajes color fuego en su cuerpo, comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas eran rojas como la sangre pero a la vez se podía ver el pequeño brillo en ellos, demostrando que su llanto era sincero._

_-Es extraño mi príncipe.- dijo aquella delgada y hermosa mujer con el cabello coloreado como la lluvia y el mar, su cuerpo tornaba un tono azulado y a la vez opaco que demostraba a la vez su estado de ánimo.- Hubo una vez en la que me mencionaste que nunca habías llorado, pero la forma en la que lo haces….pareciera que lo has hecho toda la vida._

_-No lo entiendes.- dijo él una vez recuperándose de su llanto.- El solo imaginarme vivir sin ti, me destruye, me destruye a mí y a mi frio corazón._

_-Jamás pensé que eras frio.-dijo ella firme de sus palabras.- solo alguien con el carácter demasiado tenso._

_Ambos se miraron y por un momento en que sus ojos se conectaron fue cuando ambos pudieron reír, reír de verdad, algo que solo ambos pueden hacer entre ellos._

_-Aún no sé cómo lo haces.- ella lo miro extrañada.- Sentirme así, solo contigo puedo, ninguna mujer puede hacer lo que siempre eres capaz de hacer…..hacer que me sienta amado._

_Ella esbozo una tierna y hermosa sonrisa mientras su cuerpo regresaba y su opaco color se desvanecía, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, algo que pocas veces había pasado y solo él había sido testigo._

_-Yo te amo…..y lo sabes ¿Verdad?._

_Devolviéndole la sonrisa pronuncio._

_-Sí, ¿Y tú también lo sabes verdad?._

_-¿Qué cosa?.- dijo inocentemente mientras lentamente cerraba la distancia entre ambos._

_-Que yo también te amo._

_Y ambos se besaron._

_Sin importar el peligro que signifique aquella inusual relación, ambos están decididos a enfrentar todo aquello que lo conlleva, aun cuando sus reinos están miles de kilómetros, aun cuando ambos reinos están casi al borde de la guerra ellos saben que aún hay esperanza, y ellos son la prueba de que entre ambas razas puede haber lo que en siglos jamás se haya visto._

_Paz y Amor._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Juvia…..- susurro cierto pelirrosa entre sueños.

-Ya se encuentra en el comedor joven Natsu.- dijo cierto anciano quien en esos momentos estaba a unos pasos de él.

Por puro acto de reflejo, Natsu se paró de golpe mientras de manera tambaleante intentaba ponerse en posición de pelea, lamentablemente la pared no era con quien debería pelear.

-Debería bajar, el ama llego esta mañana y su acompañante ya está reunida con ella en el comedor.- ya más despierto lo miro de manera interrogante.- El desayuno será en breve.

Recordando rápidamente que el día anterior no había podido comer desde la tarde en que llego y sonrojándose al recordar del porqué, salió con rapidez una vez ya con las energías de siempre y se dispuso a toda marcha al comedor.

Lo que no se esperó en ese momento, fue que de un momento a otro las imágenes de la noche anterior chocaran contra él, volviendo cada vez más lento su camino a tal punto de solo mantenerse parado a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta que conducía al comedor.

Que había pasado, ni siquiera lo había pensado, durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada estuvo evitando el tema mientras estaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de leer el libro que le dieron.

Era extraño ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera con Lucy le había llegado a pasar eso y mira que ya la había visto dormir decenas de veces, porque de un momento a otro esto era completamente diferente, que era aquello que hizo que de un momento a otro hay querido hacer eso.

Besarla.

No es como si no supiera de que tratara todo eso, no era un niño ya sabía todo eso desde que era un niño, Igneel se lo había dicho una vez durante uno de sus entrenamientos para dominar el fuego. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que todo esto le resultaba extraño, Igneel le había dicho que algún día esto pasaría, que sería con una mujer a la cual conocería como la palma de su mano y harían todo aquello que hacen las parejas normales.

Pero algo no cuadraba en todo.

Apenas y conoce a Juvia como para que dé un momento a otro quisiera hacerle algo más que un simple beso.

Beso.

Ahora que lo piensa….¿Porque trato de besarla?, no era un idiota, sabia de ante mano que Juvia era hermosa y que fácilmente rivalizaría con la mayoría de la magas que ha conocido. Tiene un hermoso rostro, una fascinante personalidad, uno sonrisa de la cual el admira y además de eso, posee un cuerpo que…

_-''¡¿Qué coño me está pasando?!''.-_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras tomaba su cabeza y la golpeaba contra el piso.

Esto es ridículo.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven Natsu?.- pregunto el hombre a sus espaldas mientras llevaba un carrito lleno de lo que parecía comida.

-Eh? A sí!.- respondió con rapidez mientras rápidamente se reincorporaba.

-Seguro?.- pregunto dudoso.

-Sí, solo estaba….._''Piensa rápido'' _meditando, si! Eso! Jajajajajaja.- rio intranquilo ante la mirada incrédula del hombre que por lo que parecía aun no le creía.

-Segu-

-Como se llama?.- interrumpió con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

-Disculpe.- dijo extrañado y muy confuso.

-Su nombre? Como se llama? Es que me siento algo raro de no saber el nombre de las personas que me conocer.

El hombre lo miro por un segundo, llevaba puesto un traje de mayordomo, tenía ya casi repleta su cabeza de canas pero aun así mantenía un rostro algo más joven, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos como si no entendiera las palabras de Natsu.

Al final suspiro cansado.

-Adelt, mi nombre es Adelt Respo-

-HEY! LA COMIDA QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!.- Se escuchó gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta seguido del sonido de los cubiertos que goleaban la mesa.

-Mejor pasamos jejejejeje.- Dijo Natsu.

El hombre asintió algo malhumorado.

El primero en pasar fue el señor Adelt, quien sin ver a las dos mujeres que estaban ya sentadas, les entrego la comida a regañadientes mientras miraba enojado a la responsable de su humor.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.- pregunto Sakura quien solo se dedicaba a ver su deliciosa comida. Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera responder ella volvió a hablar, frustrándolo más.- Bueno no importa, vuelve a tus labores.

Sin siquiera protestar, Adelt salió a toda prisa queriendo no arrepentirse de lo que haría si se quedaba un momento más con ella.

-Oh! miren quien llego.- dijo al ver a Natsu entrar quien estaba algo extrañado por la forma rápida en que salió aquel hombre del comedor.- Al hombre que ara de mi obra una de las mejores del siglo.

Juvia quien aún no había tocado su comida, sintió una pequeña descarga por todo su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre del que anoche la había visto desmoronarse en sus brazos. Avergonzada era poco a lo que sentía en ese momento pues ni Gajeel había logrado verla en ese estado.

No era como si no quisiera contarle todas sus penas a su hermano, pero lo conocía y sabia de sobra que él no era el indicado para esa clase temas.

Aún recuerda a la perfección la noche anterior, la forma en que el la abrazo, la forma en que tuvo la paciencia de escucharla de no alejarla cuando más necesitaba a alguien y algo que no podía olvidar fue esa forma en que el la tomo entre sus brazos.

Era cálido.

Tan cálido que por alguna razón no quiso separarse, era extraño, algo nuevo, no era lo mismo que cuando un amigo(a) de Juvia la abrazaba, era diferente, completamente diferente. Hubo un punto en que llego a pensar que ese sentimiento que llego a poder experimentar en Natsu era el del…Amor.

Pero….no podía ser, Natsu ya tenía a una mujer esperándola, a su ''rival del amor'', él ya tenía a una persona importante para él, así que la sola idea de comenzar a pensar en Natsu que no fuera solo amistad de alguna forma…le dolía. Y todo porque él ya tenía a alguien y por lo que veía, ella también.

Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada con eso… _Lamentablemente_.

-Natsu ven!.- lo llamo.- siéntate al lado de tu compañera para que te pueda ver mejor.

Y en ese momento Juvia se maldijo por querer alejarse de esa mujer.

Ambas estaban sentadas una enfrente de la otra, en una mesa de la cual podría albergar a un par de docenas de personas.

-E-eh pero.- trato de excusarse, por alguna razón la idea de sentarse con Juvia de alguna manera le incomodaba.- no p-preferiría que me sienta aquí.- señalo un lugar exactamente en la esquina de la mesa.

Sakura solo rio a carcajadas.

-Que gracioso, sin duda una muy buena actuación por parte de usted, seguro estuvo planeándolo toda la noche para hacerme sentir mejor después de un viaje tan agotador.- Natsu no supo que decir ante aquello dicho, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- Ahora si me aria el favor de sentarse en el lugar donde le dije.

-Hai!.- Sakura sonrió complacida.

Juvia sin despegar su vista del platillo, del cual no había podido poder saborear, se sintió tensa del solo escuchar aquellos pasos acercarse hacia ella, si ya estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba más, sin decir que aún no se había percatado del gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y cada vez aumentado su velocidad al escuchar como alguien se paraba a su lado, pudo jurar que su cuerpo ya se estaba convirtiendo en agua, sin siquiera saberlo.

Quería escapar una vez escucho el sonido de la silla removerse de su lugar, incluso pensó en desvanecerse con su magia cuando la silla volvía a su lugar, solo que esta vez no estaba vacía.

-Mucho mejor, ahora sí, tengo algo que decirles.- dijo una vez Natsu se sentó.

Ambos prestaron atención, solo que aun sintiéndose algo nerviosos.

-Como ven, solo tenemos tres semanas para que el día del estreno llegue así que como se han dado cuenta, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- ambos asintieron.- confieso que hasta yo misma sé que todo esto requiere de tiempo, mucho tiempo de trabajo, además de que pase una semana buscando a magos con la cualidades que requiere la historia, un creador de fuego y una creadora de agua, no fue tarea fácil pero al final tuve que recurrir a un antiguo amigo que como saben, es su Maestro, desde hace años que no hablamos y me alegra saber que aún me recuerda.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía muy bien al viejo como para saber que él jamás olvidaría a alguien.

-He preparado todo, estarán ensayando bajo mi tutela todos los días a partir de hoy, sin descansos, sin interrupciones, nadie más, solo nosotros tres y Adelt seremos los únicos en verlos, así que de una vez les digo, será mejor que hayan descansado porque no dormirán hasta que yo diga.- antes de poder objetar algo, Sakura los asesino con la mirada.- ESTA CLARO!.

-Aye!.- dijeron ambos.

-Muy bien, ahora coman que no tenemos mucho tiempo.- y ambos comieron sin poder saborear la deliciosa comida que estaba enfrente de ellos. Lamentablemente para Juvia, sus modales en la mesa no fueron de ayuda, ya que tanto la escritora como Natsu comían como si no hubiera mañana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Media hora después de que casi dos personas mueran asfixiadas…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se encontraban los tres encerrados en una habitación demasiado espaciosa donde podrían fácilmente caber todos los magos de Fairy tail.

Natsu y Juvia habían olvidado por el momento el porqué de su nerviosismo y ahora se encontraban leyendo cada uno un libreto que Sakura les había entregado una vez habían llegado al estudio.

Tanto la escritora como los magos, estaban completamente sumidos ante la lectura, una solo para distraerse en lo que los magos trataban de aprenderse algunos de sus diálogos.

-Listos?.- pregunto Sakura mientras dejaba su libro en una pequeña mesa al lado suyo.

Ambos magos asintieron sin apartar la vista del guion que apenas hace un momento la escritora se los había entregado.

-Bien….Empecemos!.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Después de regaños, berrinches, hambre y dolores de cabeza….._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Bien, creo que por hoy ya es suficiente.- dijo Sakura mientras de manera tambaleante caminaba fuera del lugar, dispuesta a dormir todo lo que queda del día y noche.

Ambos magos de Fairy Tail estaban sentados de frente en unos sillones, sin aun apartar la vista de su guion.

-Juvia se siente cansada.- murmuro para sí misma una vez alejaba la vista de las hojas para posarlos nuevamente en una ventana al lado de ella. Observando la noche, la hermosa noche.

-Yo igual.- dijo Natsu asustando un poco a la peliazul quien lo miraba interrogadoramente.- recuerdas que soy un Dragon Slayer?.- pregunto señalando sus oídos y a la vez Juvia sintiéndose tonta por haberse olvidado ese pequeño detalle, después de todo Gajeel hacia lo mismo en muchas ocasiones.

Juvia regreso a mirar lo que había fuera de la ventana, recordando su infancia, recordando malos momentos.

Recordaba las muchas noches durante su estancia en aquel orfanato, de las cuales siempre se quedaba observando a través de la ventana de su habitación la oscuridad de la noche, mirando al cielo, mirando a la luna, esperando como en muchos libros de princesas la llegada de su príncipe.

Siempre esperando.

Soñaba con que un día, un apuesto chico iría a por ella y donde él y ella vivirían una hermosa historia de amor, viviendo aventuras durante toda su vida, donde siempre él la rescataría si ella llegase estar en peligro.

Su príncipe azul.

Soñaba con un chico del cual no huyera de ella solo por atraer la lluvia y con ella la tristeza. Recordaba las burlas de sus compañeros hacia ella, las incontables noches en las cuales ella siempre se la pasaba llorando y con ella la gran tormenta que se desataba a causa de ella.

Pero no todo era tan triste. Conoció a Gajeel, quien con el tiempo llego a calificar como su hermano. El mejor hermano, aunque no demostrara cariño, sabia ella que él era así y no le importaba, de alguna manera lo demostraba y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Recordó cómo se unió a su antiguo gremio y las muchas cosas malas que tuvo que hacer.

Era triste el recordar una mal época en donde ella la hacía de villana, no le gustaba, lo odiaba aunque ella era una de las mejores en su trabajo. No por nada la habían calificado para convertirse en maga clase S.

Pero aun había algo que la deprimía.

Y ese algo tenía nombre.

Gray Fullbuster.

Había hecho algo mal y si así era, que era lo que había hecho que era tan malo como para que ella recibiera un trato como el que él le daba. Siempre ignorándola, evadiéndola, gritándole, simplemente no entendía.

No había hecho nada más que profesarle su amor cada vez que podía, siempre apoyándolo y solo para que, para que el la ignorara.

Tal vez Mira tenía razón.

Y si él no era para ella?, no quería ni pensarlo, ella de verdad lo amaba, tanto que daría su vida por él.

Pero el simplemente….no decía nada.

Ella quería sentir su calidez no su frialdad, quería sentir lo que ella sintió cuando Natsu la abrazo. Quería sentir ese sentimiento, sentirse protegida, sentirse querida, sentirse…..Amada.

-Natsu….-volvió a susurrar sin apartar la vista de la oscuridad de la noche.

Natsu levanto la mirada de sus hojas para preguntar del porqué de su llamado, pero algo paso una vez sus ojos se posaran en su compañera.

No sabía si era la luz de la luna el que Juvia estuviera realmente hermosa en esos momentos, de alguna forma no podía decir o articular alguna frase, ni siquiera su cuerpo era capaz de moverse, estaba paralizado. Solo podía verla, admirarla, le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, había algo en ella que lograba despertar el interés del joven Dragon Slayer.

Pero la gran pregunta era.

¿Qué era?

Ha vivido muchas aventuras, ha conocido a muchas personas, porque justamente ella es la única que hasta ahora ha despertado algo nuevo en él. Si él no lo sabe mucho menos ella lo sabría. Pero aún hay algo inquietante en su cabeza, recordando la noche anterior, que era lo que le sucedía como para llorar de esa forma, estaba triste, extrañaba a alguien o acaso…le molestaba que él estuviera con ella. Si ese fuera el caso, por qué razón dejo que él la abrazara.

-Juvia.- llamo con suavidad mientras ella volteaba a mirarlo teniendo completamente toda su atención.-Anoche…que fue lo que paso?.

Y como si un balde de agua fría le cayera a Juvia en esos momentos, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un color invadir nuevamente su rostro, ella tampoco lo había olvidado, inclusive en esos momentos estaba recordándolo, aun sin saber con exactitud una respuesta.

¿Le habría molestado?

¿Estaría pensando que Juvia es rara?

¿O simplemente quería saber lo que ella pensaba?

-Juvia no sabe a qué se refiere.- trato evadir la pregunta pero por la cara que Natsu puso decía que no estaba satisfecho.

-Anoche….porque lloraste. Acaso estas molesta porque este contigo o algo-

-Se equivoca, Natsu-san no tiene nada que ver.- eso le quito un peso de encima al pelirrosa.- es solo que…Juvia no entiende que ha hecho mal.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Natsu.

-No te preocupes, a Sakura tal vez no te conoce muy bien así que no te-

-No es sobre eso, es sobre….-

Se mordió el labio inferior con la intención de no decir algo que la hiciera ver mal, no le gustaba que la gente le tuviera pena, solo la hacían sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba. Levanto la cabeza para mirar al pelirrosa y tratar de buscar un signo en su rostro que le dijera que el solo sentía lastima, pero tuvo la grata sorpresa de encontrar algo mucho más diferente de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Estaba el, con una mirada de completa preocupación, podría ser la primera vez que veía esos ojos en él, aunque claro nunca anteriormente se había puesto a verlo con detenimiento, su fracciones estaba completamente acomodados, como si comprendiera de alguna forma el cómo se sentía ella.

-Juvia…..esta triste.- dijo rendida ante aquel rostro.- Muy triste.

El escuchar eso por parte de ella, de alguna forma escucho algo quebrarse dentro de él, como si un vacío creciera y su necesidad por saber más creciera también.

-Puedo…saber?.- pregunto con suma amabilidad y tranquilidad, aunque sabía que era posible que ella se negara, aun así le preguntaría, esa vez y muchas más, después de todo y por alguna razón, no le gusta verla de esa forma.

-Juvia no sabe si….- de pronto sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y aquella calidez volvía aparecer, levanto el rostro para toparse con el de Natsu, quien solo sonreía de manera tranquilizante.

-Puedes confiar en mi.- dijo seguro de sus palabras mientras el también sentía una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Y ante aquellas palabras.

Juvia se dispuso a contar todo desde el principio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Y nos volvemos a ver.**_

_**Jejejejeje**_

_**Siete días y tres actualizaciones. Quería publicarlo anoche pero…tuve el mal momento de que mis hermanos me espantaran y accidentalmente olvidar que tenía que subirlo para que en ese momento persiguiera con furia a mis hermanos.**_

_**Hubo toda una masacre jejejejejejeje…..no enserio la hubo.**_

_**Apenas hace dos días revise los comentarios y me topé con uno en el que me decía que quería con rogué y Sting estuvieran en el Fic.**_

_**Lamentablemente ya tenía en mente como seria toda la historia y en ningún momento aparecieron esos dos en mi cabeza así que dudo que aparezcan, aunque tal vez haya algún momento en que aparezcan pero eso sería mucho más adelante y solo sería momentáneo su participación asi que lo siento pero la historia girara solo sobre ellos, además de Lucy y Gray quienes también serán importantes.**_

_**Pero aun así agradezco por la idea.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Porque…- exigió saber una vez logro alcanzarla.- porque me pides eso cuando yo….._

_-No te amo, que no lo entiendes!.- dijo fingiendo enojo una vez alejándose nuevamente de él, sin rumbo._

_-Mientes!.- grito en cólera mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y las soltaba sin poder contenerlas.- La mujer a la que conocí sería incapaz de engañarme, la mujer que conocí no actúa de esa forma, la mujer que conocí…..yo la….amo._

_La mujer quien se encontraba ya algo lejos, logro escuchar lo último, estuvo deseosa de voltear y conectar su mirada con la de él, pero algo se lo impidió, aunque quisiera hacerlo sabría muy bien las consecuencias, no por nada su padre se lo había advertido._

_Ignorando el triste llanto de su amado continuo nuevamente su marcha, queriendo no mirar atrás y arrepentirse de las consecuencias que traería esa acción._

_-Es el verdad.- dijo con un extraño tono en su voz logrando nuevamente detenerla y haciendo maldecir a la mujer en sus pensamientos._

_-No sé de qué hablas.- dijo intentando sonar fría y molesta aun sin darle la cara._

_-Vamos, tú más que nadie debería saberlo.- dijo ya un poco más alto mientras su voz se llenaba de furia y tristeza contenida.- Sé que tu prometido te lo pidió, él sabía lo de nosotros desde un principio._

_La mujer incrédula hizo lo que no debía en ese mismo instante….. Darle la cara._

_-E-él lo s-sabia.- dijo sin poder creerse las palabras del hombre domador de fuego._

_-No me mientas!, desde el día en que te conocí siempre supe que lo amabas, fui un tonto al creer que al menos me arias caso, que tendríamos algo, pero por lo que veo….siempre fue un no para mi verdad._

_-Te e-equivocas, yo ya no ''es lo mejor''.- dijo una voz en su cabeza. Entonces lo vio, supo que prefería ser odiada que romperle el corazón de esa forma, al hombre que ama. Tal vez en su pasado siempre allá estado enamorada de su ahora mejor amigo y que su compromiso simplemente fue un engaño para poder verlo._

_Ahora lo sabe, tal vez en un futuro encuentre a alguien, a alguien que lo haga feliz, alguien que sepa quererlo y no hacerlo sufrir como ella en esos momentos lo hacía._

_Y entonces tomo la decisión de cambiar su afecto por ella para llenarlo con otra cosa que al menos no lo aria sufrir._

_Que el la odie._

_-Es verdad.- dijo dándose media vuelta mientras intentaba no llevar sus manos a su rostro y no permitirle ver sus lágrimas.- Solo te utilice para llamar su atención y como te has dado cuenta. Funciono._

_-Te odio.- fueron tan simples, pero tan desgarradoras aquellas palabras. Escucho como su amado se retiraba en dirección contraria a la de ella, pero solo fue breve ya que escucho que no paso mucho para detenerse nuevamente.- Adiós._

_Y se fue._

_Y con el su felicidad._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde el día en que Juvia decidió contarle todo a Natsu, y cuando es todo es todo. Le conto toda su infancia, su infeliz infancia, la gente que conoció, la gente que odio, la gente que amo, la gente que destruyo incontables veces el corazón de Juvia.

Al principio no supo que decir, es decir, él también tuvo una mala infancia pero no tan…..solitaria como la que Juvia tuvo, así que sin poder decir nada, solo le dijo que podía contar con él y de paso….golpear a hielitos.

Siempre supo que era un idiota, pero ahora lo de idiota se queda corto. Es un infeliz hijo de su…. Bueno, que puede hacer y ahora que el mismo dijo que la apoyaría a ser feliz con lo que ella quisiese hacer, el definitivamente la apoyaría, aunque aún no le queda muy claro eso de enamorarse, después de todo Juvia dijo que se lo diría en algún momento.

Desde ese día pareciese que las cosas de alguna forma cambiaron, y por lo que vio, para bien. Jamás había visto a Juvia tan feliz y lo ha estado demostrando en los hechos de los últimos días.

Lo ha venido a visitar a su cuarto ya en casi todas las noches para platicar de algo en que ambos siempre terminaban riendo o simplemente seguían practicando en la obra, y por alguna extraña razón a Juvia le ha estado entrando eso de repetir las escenas ''románticas'', y aunque no ha sabido que decir, no se queja, ya que hasta el siente que le gusta hacer eso, aunque fuese raro como él decía.

Han estado más amigables, casi como lo ha estado tratando Lucy solo que extrañamente se siente mejor cuando Juvia lo hace. Ha decir verdad, la Juvia de ahora le gusta más…_gustar._

-Joven Natsu, la ama y la señorita Juvia lo esperan a desayunar.- dijo aquel hombre con traje mientras veía con una gota en la cabeza el cómo se levantó nomas dijo la palabra desayuno.-No sé qué le vio la señorita Loxar.- susurro para si y para sorpresa de todos, Natsu no escucho eso ultimo…_creo_.

-Gracias Adelt.- y nuevamente Adelt cayó en cuenta que este chico se tomaba la confianza demasiado rápida para su gusto ya que eso interfería con su trabajo.- Me sigues o ahí te quedas.- dijo entre risas el pelirrosa mientras el adulto maldecía su suerte.

Este o no este de humor se dispuso a seguirlo a regañadientes.

_**.**_

_Mientras tanto en el comedor….._

_**.**_

Se encontraban Sakura y Juvia sentadas tranquilamente en la mesa, sin insultarse, sin ninguna mala mirada o algún otro tipo de insulto, simplemente sentadas cada una sumergida en su propio mundo, en sus propios debates mentales, solo que una preocupada por la escritura de su nuevo libro mientras que la otra….bueno.

Juvia mantenía un debate mental, razones o más bien una, y esa razón era cierto chico pelirrosa Dragon Slayer hijo de un Dragon quien era el único acaparante de toda su cabeza, su dulce y acaramelada cabeza.

Y todo gracias a cierto libro que encontró el día en que Natsu la vio llorar, ¿Que por qué lo conservo?, ni ella lo sabía, solo quería leerlo ya que algo en ella quiso y accionando la palanca que hizo que comenzara a ojearla. Y valla que no se lamentaba de tomar algo que no era suyo y ni mucho menos pedir permiso para poder leerlo.

_Amar duele._

Y valla que sí, Juvia lo comprendió demasiado bien en aquellas simples palabras. Pero eso no era suficiente como para llamar su atención, no, lo que la llamo fueron aquellas palabras que se encontraban en la primera hoja.

_Tu alma gemela encontraras….Una vez comprendas todo lo que venga con ella._

Esa última frase la encontró en la última página situada en el mismo lugar donde encontró la primera.

Que cuando la encontró, fue cuando al final de la noche, en que le conto su pasado a Natsu, donde lo volvió a ver. Juvia había regresado a la biblioteca por curiosidad, después de todo ahora ese lugar representaba algo muy valioso para ella, solo que aún no sabía que era. Vio el libro con tristeza y con algo de valor lo volvió a tomar, solo que esta vez solo se limitó a observarlo.

Se mantuvo así varios minutos, sin poder encontrar lo que no sabía identificar, era raro extremadamente raro, el no saber a qué ir a buscar en ese libro. Estuvo a punto de devolverlo a su lugar y regresar a dormir, que por cierto tenía mucho sueño.

Pero descuidadamente al intentar regresarlo a su lugar, resbaló de sus manos cayendo al piso dejando abierta específicamente en la última página donde lo vio…. O leyó. Desde entonces comenzó a leerlo en la noche durante la última semana, casi sin poder dormir ya que el libro que además de ser viejo tan bien era extenso.

Prácticamente hablaba de lo que el amor representaba para el autor, demasiado detallado para su gusto y aunque la mayoría hablaba de lo idiota y enfermizo que era, también encontraba pequeños párrafos en los que describía el cómo debería ser el amor y como saber encontrarlo en la persona indicada.

Prácticamente el mundo de Juvia se vino abajo una vez leído al menos la mitad, ya que ahí describía en qué tipo de persona debería fijarse una y en todas prácticamente todas le daban una idea diferente al que ella tenía.

Triste se puso esa noche al descubrir que su forma de amar era catalogada…enfermiza y repulsiva, que solo era capricho y amor sin fundamentos. Lamentablemente le dio la razón.

Pero fue hasta la mitad de la semana en que sus pensamientos cambiaron una vez identifico aquel sentimiento, que desde que llego a esa casa había comenzado a crecer.

Pero vamos que la mayoría de los libros y revistas que hablan del amor son pura falsedad y charlateria. Pero ese libro era diferente, de alguna forma sabía que lo que había buscado estaba todo en ese libro.

Los indicios que el libro decía o insinuaba, apuntaban a que Natsu, si Natsu, era de alguna forma el hombre perfecto que valiera su amor, aunque al principio lo negó no supo que decir al llegar a la parte en que le explicaban que era aquel sentimiento nuevo.

Según el libro, había comenzado a sentir lo que nunca en otro hombre podría llegar a sentir.

Pero había un problema.

Que por lo que sabía, Natsu y Lucy, su ahora nuevamente rival del amor, tenían aparentemente algo y ella ha estado formando parte de la conversación que ha mantenido con Natsu estos últimos días.

Sabía que hacia mal al querer interferir en una relación, pero tenía la obligación de comprobarlo por sí misma.

Si tenía una oportunidad con Natsu Dragnell.

Si fuera así, lucharía por él y si no….se lamentaría por creer en ese libro.

Y era cierto, a veces los libros mienten.

Pero lo que Juvia no sabía, era que esta era la excepción.

-Chica.- la llamo alguien.

-¡Hey! Me escuchas.- la volvió a llamar.

-¡Loxar estás ahí!.- y entonces despertó.- Joder chica! ya creía que estabas en coma.- y acto seguido, vio a Sakura, al mayordomo y a…..Natsu.- y solo los dos hombres parecían preocupados.

Se sonrojo al saber que Natsu se había preocupado por ella.

-Eh! juvia te encuentras bien.- dijo Natsu quien se ponía de rodillas para tomarla de la mano mientras ponía su frente con la de ella, quedándose ambos mirándose fijamente.

Acto seguido Juvia se desmayó…..y Natsu se sintió de alguna forma algo raro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Varias horas después…_

**.**

**.**

-¿Cree que se encuentre bien?.- pregunto cierto pelirrosa mientras veía algo preocupado a su amiga peliazul.

-Sí, el doctor dijo que solo fue un simple desmayo.- dijo una vez comenzaba a retirarse.

-¿Entonces por qué no ha despertado?, ¿No los desmayos duran poco tiempo?.- esas y más preguntas comenzaron a molestar un poco al mayordomo Adelt.

-Es verdad, pero su desmayo no fue provocado por una emoción fuerte….._''Creo''_.- lo último mejor lo pensó, no quería que lo atosigara más el chico con más preguntas.

-Pero….- iba a replicar más pero Adelt ya había escapado cof cof…..digo, ya se había ido.

-Mmmmm a lo mejor tiene que ir al baño.- las excusas no eran su fuerte.

Había algo que Natsu tenía muy claro y eso era que las chicas eran raras, extremadamente raras. No las entendía y cuando creía que lo hacía resultaba que no, era complicado y tedioso pero al menos tenía su lado bueno. Si hacías caso y obedecías se te recompensaba y eso es algo que a Natsu le encanta.

No pudo evitar suspirar algo cansado, Sakura había salido alegando que no había salido en mucho tiempo, a decir verdad él y Juvia tampoco habían salido, era extraño pero prefería estar con ella, era como si el exterior no importara, como si solo necesitara la presencia de Juvia para ser feliz.

Extraño no creen.

Nuevamente sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de su amiga. Parecía contenta, como si no quisiera despertar o eso le decía su rostro al mostrar esa gran sonrisa de niña al recibir un dulce o un regalo.

Se veía linda.

Sacudió su cabeza, ya era costumbre para el pensar así pero siempre que lo hacía terminaba haciendo el tonto o diciendo cosas sin sentido, era un completo fastidio pero eso no le impedía verla, admirarla y…desearla.

Que si recordaba la noche en la que casi le roba un beso a Juvia, pues sí, pero sentía que el pensarlo o el intentarlo era malo, después de todo Juvia está enamorada de Gray, no. Ya se lo había dejado claro esa noche, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar todo lo que la peliazul le conto.

_Como saber que estás enamorado._

No es que fuera fan de esas cosas pero el contenido de sus palabras le llamó su atención, según Juvia, tiendes a querer abrazarlo, hacer feliz a la persona deseada, eso y muchas cosas más, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo último que ella dijo.

_Habrá un punto en donde ya no querrás un simple beso en la mejilla, sino en los labios._

Acto seguido, Juvia se había sonrojado y evito el tema con otro.

Rara noche tuvo al no dejar de pensar en lo que ella le había dicho, hacerle sentir feliz, bueno lo hacía con todo el mundo y que él no permitiría ver a sus amigos en estado deprimente.

El deseo de abrazar, bueno, solo ha abrazado a Lissana, Lucy, Mira, Erza, Wendy y Levy, pero solo era simple compañerismo la de su intención, jamás pensó que para las chicas, eso fuese algo más significativo.

Un beso, en si ya sabía lo que eso significaba, por ende razón no lo había echo ya que según su padre, solo tendría que ser con la persona de la cual estuviera cien por ciento seguro de pasar su vida junto a ella…o el, pero de eso Igneel no le quiso decir más.

Así que acto seguido, se cuestionó del porque quiso besar a Juvia, él no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía por ella, así que no sabe el porqué de su acción tan inusual en el cuándo casi le roba un beso mientras dormía.

Ahora que lo recuerda, ella está dormida, frente a él sin ninguna persona que los interrumpa, incluso busco el olor de Adelt y supo que se encontraba lejos de ellos, era una oportunidad de hacerlo, pero varias preguntas en su cabeza se lo impidieron.

_¿Sería correcto?_

_¿Se enojaría?_

_¿Se molestaría y ya no le hablaría?_

Pero también hubo preguntas que lo alentaban.

_¿Y si nunca lo llegaría a saber?_

_¿Nadie los vería así que porque no lo hace?_

_¿Sabrían a algo sus labios?_

_¿Le gustaría?_

Ciertamente había más a favor que en contra, incluso su cuerpo se lo decía, pero era su cabeza la que daba órdenes, así que aunque le doliera, lo dejaría pasar.

Siempre hay otra oportunidad.

_¿No?_

-Mmmmmm.- escucho Natsu.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm.- volvió a escuchar y ahí fue cuando supo que eran Juvia quien hacia aquellos sonidos, anunciando que pronto despertaría.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Natsu-san…..- sabría que ella que él estaba ahí, se cuestionó algo sorprendido.

-Natsu….hazlo.- _''hacer que'' _se preguntó el extrañado y confundido, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir su nombre mientras dormía, extraño y a la vez excitante.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo, que sin saberlo estaba demasiado cerca de ella y eso lo paralizo.

De repente sintió esas ganas de la otra noche y ahora era su cerebro el que no respondía.

-Natsu…..- volvió a repetir ella y a él desear que se callara.

-Natsu…..

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella y de sus labios rojos que lo invitaban e incitaban a que el los probara.

-Natsu…- estaba el apunto de ceder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Juvia…- ahora fue él el que hablo y para su sorpresa y temor, Juvia había comenzado a moverse y el algo asustado no tuvo otra más que volver a su lugar y fingir que nada había pasado.

-Mmmmmm- se removió en su cama algo aparentemente incomoda.

Acto seguido, bostezo aun sin abrir sus ojos.

Comenzó a estirarse mientras llevaba una mano a su boca mientras seguía bostezando.

-''Otra oportunidad se va''.- pendo el algo frustrado pero a la vez extrañado de sus propios pensamientos y acciones.

Algo no andaba bien con él.

Y lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

-¿Natsu-san?.- dijo ella al verlo sentado en una silla al lado de ella sin poder creerse que estuviera ahí.

-Mmm si.- dijo el algo indiferente, al parecer esto de espiar e intentar hacer otras cosas era muy cansado.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- pregunto sin saber que había ocurrido después de haber estado en el comedor y….. Se sonrojo.- Lo siento, Juvia cree que debió verse patética al desmayarse.

-Estaba preocupado, creí que algo malo te había pasado.- soltó él sin creerse lo que había dicho.

-¿Eh?.- fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir Juvia mientras su corazón volvía a latir con más fuerza y sus mejillas se volvían rojas, pero se resistió, no quería volver a desmayarse.-¿Q-que dijo?.

-Nada.- evito el tema mientras Juvia creía que a lo mejor había escuchado mal.- ¿Estas bien?.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Lo que no sabía era que no era la única sonrojada.

Ella asintió.

Él sonrió sintiendo alivio.

Y ambos se enfrascaron en un tenso silencio.

Natsu solo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba con su mano en su barbilla, Juvia miro en otra dirección encontrándose con la luz del sol que iluminaba todo ahí afuera.

Con delicadeza se levantó de su cama, mientras Natsu solo la seguía con la mirada, camino hasta la ventana que conectaba con la calle y se dispuso a ver con admiración todo lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver en ese momento.

No era tarde, pero tampoco demasiado temprano, veía como la gente caminaba tranquilamente mientras hablaban y saludaban a cuanta gente se encontraran. Vio a los niños jugar mientras reían de manera juguetona y divertida, los mercaderes vendían con alegría mientras atendían con amabilidad a cuanto pasase por su lugar.

Pero de todo aquello, lo que llamo más su atención, fue el ver las docenas de parejas, de amantes que caminaban abrazados o yendo cogidos de las manos mientras reían divertidos, reflejando felicidad en cada paso que daban, no pudo evitar mirar con ternura a las parejas jóvenes que caminaban junto a su pareja sin dejar de sonreír tontamente.

Natsu había visto todo aquello sin perderse ningún detalle, fijo sus ojos en lo que la peliazul en esos momentos veía con asombro. Se había acercado para verificar que ella no se encontrase mal o algo parecido pero valla sorpresa al verla sonreír de manera tierna.

Sintió algo en el acelerarse cada vez más.

Se dio cuenta que Juvia estaba observando las calles del Reino de Fiore, recordó que la estancia que tuvieron durante los juegos mágicos casi nadie pudo salir a disfrutar del lugar así que a lo mejor pensó que Juvia estaba deseosa de salir, incluso el aunque prefería estar con ella sin saber porque.

-Quieres salir a dar un paseo?.- pregunto ya algo animado con la idea.

Ella dio un respingo que a Natsu le dio algo de gracia.

-Juvia no sabe si debamos, Juvia cree que mejor bajemos a seguir practicando junto con Sakura-san la obra.- dijo tratando de no pensar en la proposición que Natsu le había dicho ya que ella creía que alguien podría verlos y malinterpretarlo todo.

-Tranquila, Sakura salió y dijo que nos tomáramos el día libre, después de todo ya casi acabamos.- dijo con entusiasmo en la idea de salir con Juvia.

-Juvia no cree que debamos.- trato de excusarse pero la sonrisa cálida de Natsu la convenció por completo.

Ambos bajaron y se despidieron de Adelt, mientras este no dejaba de indicarle a Natsu que no hiciese alguna tontería, este sin comprender solo asintió y se llevó a Juvia de la mano ansioso por conocer el lugar.

No hubo mucho que decir además de que su ''cita'' fue relativamente normal como para cualquier pareja, evitando el tema de que no lo son, o que aún no lo eran. Ambos se divirtieron, rieron, jugaron y bromearon durante todo el trayecto.

Eso sí, sin dejar se soltar la mano del otro.

Estuvieron casi todo el día afuera disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta el punto que sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a ser más cercanos de lo que ya eran.

Pero había un problema y ese era cierto reportero que en mitad de la cita se los había topado y sin preguntar o hacer alguna entrevista, comenzó a tomar fotos de ellos muy comprometedoras e inventar una historia que sin saberlo, afectaba no solo a ellos, sino a todo el gremio.

Aunque.

No todo será malo después de eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por no haber actualizado.**_

_**Y es que se me había olvidado que esta semana que ha pasado había sido la peor de mi vida escolar.**_

_**Semana de exámenes.**_

_**Sin duda un completo martirio y aun no sé cómo me habrá ido y como verán no tuve tiempo de escribir.**_

_**Pero eso sí, ahora que ya acabo, comenzare a actualizar dos o tres veces por semana, si es que puedo ya que no quiero exigirme demasiado.**_

_**Deséenme suerte en cómo me habrá ido.**_

_**Un dato: esta historia no será larga, será como máximo 10 a 15 capítulos.**_

_**Segundo dato: mi otra historia en curso la dejare en espera ya que esta tiene toda mi atención e imaginación así que no creo escribir hasta que la acabe.**_

_**Tercer dato: estoy pensado en otras historias de Fairy tail pero no daré detalles hasta el último cap.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan uno que otro Review y me ponen en favoritos. Se los agradezco.**_

_**Les recuerdo que entre más comentarios más rápido actualizare.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Señor, ya tenemos todo listo para cuando usted ordene.- hablo un soldado hacia una persona que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, soldado que vestía una armadura color fuego con destellos del color de la sangre._

_El hombre asintió solo con dirigirle la mirada mientras le pedía con la mano que se retirara. El soldado acato la orden y con disciplina salió del lugar dejando solo a aquel hombre._

_Cuando lo salió, rápidamente se puso de pie mientras dejaba caer su larga y fina capa color oscura, camino entre las sombras pasando por pasillos oscuros y vacíos de gente, se veía decaído el lugar como si solo aquel hombre fuera el único que habitara el lugar._

_Llego hasta una puerta y sin perder tiempo la abrió con ambas manos, entrando, dejo la puerta abierta como si no le importara que la gente que pasara lo viera, aunque de verdad no había nadie más que él._

_Camino con tranquilidad hasta llegar a una gran chimenea con todo tipo de arreglo, lo único que sobresalía de eso, era que las flores estaban marchitadas. Se dejó caer en su suave y gran sofá que estaba lo más cercano al calor de la chimenea y con ellos sus ojos se perdieron entre las llamas que brotaban de ahí._

_-No sé si lo que hago es correcto…Madre.- decía con una voz quebrada sin apartar la vista.- Hace poco tiempo que tú y mi padre me abandonaron dejándome solo con el poder de dirigir a este enorme Reino._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse mientras la corona en su cabeza caía al piso sin que nadie lo volviese a tocar._

_-El mundo es injusto, murieron sin que estuviera con ustedes justo el mismo día en que ella me… Creo que al final te equivocaste sobre ella madre, al final solo era tal y como mi abuelo me contaba que eran las mujeres de ese Reino….Frías como el hielo._

_-Pero no te culpo, desde que nací siempre me decías que jamás juzgara a las personas por sus diferencias y más cuando estas eran demasiados obvias, Padre siempre me dijo que debía cuidar muy bien lo que llevo aquí adentro._

_Se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón._

_-Fue el único consejo que el medio…..y el único que jamás escuche._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

_-Ella….me mintió. Aunque a quien engaño yo ya lo sabía, sabía que en su pasado siempre estuvo enamorada del príncipe del reino de hielo, sus diferencias jamás fueron muchas, aun cuando ella sufría por él, y el jamás ni siquiera la volteo a mirar, creí que podría hacerla feliz, que nuestro mundo no era tan distinto como el mundo siempre pensaba, creí que…..me podría amar._

_Ni siquiera se molestó en llevarse las manos al rostro. Sus lágrimas caían cada vez más fuerte._

_-Justo cuando iba a decirle que tú y padre aprobaban lo nuestro ella simplemente…..me destrozo el corazón. Ahora no se si lo que hago en correcto, pero se lo merece, se lo merece ella y todo su maldito Reino!._

_-Se levantó con fuerza mientras sus brazos se bañaban en fuego._

_-Primero será su…''Príncipe'' y su Reino, y con su caída, el de ella y su familia también caerán, al menos caerán juntos.- dijo con veneno en su voz.- No me detendré. Solo espero, estar haciendo lo correcto._

_Con una mirada perdida salió de ahí sin rumbo._

_El mundo lo conocería y con el…. Su sufrimiento._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ciudad de Magnolia….Gremio Fairy Tail….._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio, desde la partida del joven Natsu, los pleitos disminuyeron un poco, ahora solo la mitad de las veces en las que estaba el peleaban, aunque tampoco significaba que se detendrían ya que dentro de poco se iniciaría otra pelea, solo que en esta habrá quien no lo disfrutara.

-Ne Luce y si vamos a una misión, que sin Natsu el gremio es muy aburrido.- dijo un pequeño gato azul quien comía sin muchas ganas su pescado frito.

Su amiga lo miro intentando sonreír.

-Vamos Happy!, ¿Acaso no quieres esperar a Natsu?.- pregunto evitando entristecerse por pensar en su mejor amigo y… amor secreto.

-P-pero.- agacho la mirada algo deprimido.- Pero es que no creí que Natsu fuese a irse por dos semanas y ahora estar en el gremio me hace pensar en él y eso me deprime.

Su compañera lo miro entendiendo la forma en que se sentía su amigo peludo.

Y es que cuando solo habían pasado dos días de su partida muchos magos se cuestionaron a ellos y al maestro del porque Natsu tardaba mucho en volver, y es que ciertamente todos ya lo extrañaban.

Vaya sorpresa al enterarse que Natsu no volvería junto con Juvia hasta dentro de dos semanas, que era el tiempo de su misión. Muchos magos protestaron de, que el maestro no se les había dicho y mientras el maestro solo se disculpaba con todos y volvía a ignorarlos solo ganando más protesta por parte de todos.

Al final se hicieron a la idea de que Natsu y Juvia no volverían hasta dentro de mucho así que la mayoría se dispuso a hacer trabajos para no pensar en ello y los demás solo se dedicaron a festejar en honor a ambos para desearles lo mejor a Natsu a Juvia.

Todos excepto Lucy y Happy quienes eran los más afectados a su ausencia. Ambos solo entristecieron y se preguntaron del porque Natsu no les había dicho cuanto tiempo se irían, al final desistieron porque ambos no sabían cómo pensaba este.

Y eso los deprimió más de lo que ya estaban.

Lucy por su parte prefirió esperarlo hasta que regresara para poder salía a uno misión ya que según ella, _''sin él no era lo mismo'', _y Happy le siguió la corriente con la misma excusa.

Y es que en verdad ambos lo extrañaban.

En los que ambos se deprimían cierto mago creador de hielo junto con una maga invocadora de armaduras entraban al gremio totalmente shokeados, bueno solo la invocadora de armaduras ya que el otro estaba más sorprendido y extrañados que su compañera.

-Bienvenidos.- gritaron todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

Ambos solo hicieron un pequeño saludo con la mano y los demás se preocuparon.

-¿Sucedió algo?.- pregunto una extrañada Mira quien estaba algo asustada de verlos entrar de esa forma tan poco usual.

Erza le entrego una revista enseñándole específicamente la página en la que al parecer ella había leído.

Algo incrédula poso sus ojos en esa página en busca de lo que atormentaba a sus amigos.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verla algo preocupados.

-Sucedió algo?.- Wendy fue la primera en preguntar.

Acto seguido, Mira le mostro lo que había visto.

Que por decir que se sonrojo y cayó al suelo completamente desmayada mientras cierto chico hijo de Macao iba corriendo en ayuda de la pequeña.

-Ocurre algo?.- pregunto Lucy desde su asiento mientras los que habían visto la revista solo palidecían.

-Nada.- dijeron Gray, Erza y Mira al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos, que sucede, acaso Natsu destruyo una ciudad, si es eso déjenme decirles que eso no es suficiente para….-

Sin que Mira se diese cuenta, la revista ya estaba en manos de la rubia.

Gray, Erza y Mira intentaron recuperarlo.

Pero fue inútil, por la mirada que puso ya decía que era demasiado tarde.

-No…..- dijo en voz baja y quebrada, antes de que alguien de ellos intentara hablar con ella, esta solo soltó la revista y salió del gremio a toda prisa.

Todos vieron la pequeña lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

Esto los hizo sentir mal.

-Porque corrió?.- pregunto Cana. Mira le paso la revista.

Dejo caer su botella de licor. Ahora sí, todos estaban preocupados.

-Léelo.- dijo alguien en voz alta.

**.**

_-Se me complace decirles, a todos los magos y magas de Fiore, que ayer mismo una pareja ha anunciado su relación, que se ha mantenido oculta, por medio de esta foto._

Cana muestra una foto en la que se veía a dos magos conocidos yendo de la mano por las calles de Crocus

_-No han querido dar declaraciones pero hay mucha evidencia en la que se dice que por varios testigos que no llevan mucho tiempo saliendo, pero nuestro mejor contacto nos dice que esto es verdad y que ambos ya se lo confirmaron justo ayer mismo por la tarde._

_-Mandamos nuestras felicitaciones a la nueva pareja mágica y a todo su increíble gremio._

_Felicitaciones al Gremio Fairy Tail y a la nueva e increíble pareja formada…_

_Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!.- Grito todo el gremio sin poder creerse lo que Cana les había leído.

-Imposible.- dijo Levy completamente sorprendida sin poder creer lo que Cana les había leído.

-Pues créelo, que hay más fotos de la página 14 a la 36 y en todos ellos están de la mano, caminando y hablando como una pareja y por lo que veo…-tomo la revista y comenzó a ojear la revista.- No parecen ser falsas.

-P-pero….Lucy….-trato de decir algo pero en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para su amiga, que posiblemente ahora no este lo más disponible posible.

-Tranquila.- dijeron varios a su espalda.- ella se recuperara.- eso apenas y la hizo sentir mejor.

-La coneja estará bien.-hablo Gajeel, quien parecía más frustrado que todos.- el que no estará bien será Salamander, que cuando regrese lo llenare de golpes por atreverse a estar con mi hermana.

-Gajeel.- dijo ella, sus palabras al menos sonaron sinceras y eso al menos la calmo más que otra cosa.

-Además…- volvió a hablar.- recuerda que es una maga de Fairy Tail, saldrá de esta.- acto seguido le revolvió el cabello Levy, sonrojándola.

-Donde habrá ido?.- pregunto Lissana algo preocupada por Lucy.

-Debe estar en casa.- hablo Gray algo indiferente.- ella es fuerte.

-Quien lo diría.- apareció Cana detrás suyo.- Te Gussssta.

-Hmp.- dio media vuelta retirándose del Gremio.

-Solo espero que no haga nada malo.- dijo Mira igualmente preocupada que su hermana.

-Que podría hacer.

Malas palabras dichas en un mal momento sin duda.

**.**

**.**

Lucy no podía definir lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Rabia.

Enojo.

Tristeza.

Furia.

Incredulidad.

Sorprendida.

No lo sabe, pero si hay algo que sabe y que quiere.

Esos son respuestas.

Talvez ya sea demasiado tarde, pero mañana mismo partirá a Crocus en busca de Natsu para aclarar todo este asunto.

Era cierto que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y eso lo sabían todos. Las últimas semanas ha estado tratando de que su amigo muestre un signo de interés en ella pero pareciese que no supiera nada de esa clase de temas.

Era frustrante, pero lo bueno de ella era que era paciente y perseverante con él, le daba tiempo, le cocinaba como una buena pareja lo aria, se divertían juntos, salían juntos e incluso…dormían juntos. Estaba de sobra para muchos el creer que había algo entre ellos y eso era algo que ella misma agradecía, aunque no le gusta mucho ser el centro de atención, el solo ser nombrada como la pareja de su amado la hacía más que feliz.

Y si era verdad lo que ponía en esa revista.

Que podría llegar a hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crocus….. Capital de Fiore…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-De acuerdo, lo admito me tienen sorprendida, no creí que terminaríamos hasta dos días antes, pero una semana ufff bueno.- dijo una feliz Sakura quien tomaba una copa de vino junto con Natsu y Juvia.- toca celebrar, ya en unos días Adelt los llevara a conocer el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la función, mientras…..celebremos.

Aunque Natsu y compañía no eran de las personas que les gustase mucho el alcohol simplemente también sentían las ganas se tomar una buena copa después de una semana muy cansada.

Hubo ocasiones en las que ambos se preguntaron del como lo habían logrado, la verdad es que no lo creían, tenían la pésima idea de que lo echarían a perder. Pero hubo algo que los hizo poder trabajar como un verdadero equipo.

Hubo confianza, ninguno, por alguna extraña razón, no querían verse mal uno frente al otro, como si solo bastara su presencia para querer darlo toda, hubo momentos en que no sentían que estuvieran actuando, era como si esto que hacían podían llegar a hacerlo en algún momento.

Enojo, tristeza, felicidad, era como si para ellos les resultase hacer todo eso entre ellos dos. Era como si estuvieran en sincronía sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Una conexión.

Una potente conexión.

Así que no hubo ningún problema al interactuar juntos, de alguna manera se llevaban demasiado bien, demasiado a decir verdad.

Natsu aunque nunca utilizo ningún ademan de respeto, supo que ahora podía decir el nombre de ella sin sentirse raro, es más, se sentía feliz de poder decirle por su nombre y ella a él, aunque no demostraran tan abiertamente.

Juvia sentía que algo que estaba roto dentro de ella ya habia regresado a la normalidad, incluso más fuerte que antes. Y eso ya lo aceptaba.

Que estaba enamorada de Natsu, aunque ella creía que él no lo estaba de ella, quería intentar luchar, sin rendirse, aunque siempre con pensamientos pesimistas ya que habia veces en el que se preguntaba del porque no lo olvidad, después de todo él ya tiene a Lucy.

Pero había algo que la hacía luchar, un presentimiento, un pensamiento que le decía que tenía todas las de ganar, que al fin sería feliz.

Por eso ahora que lo ve de reojo, riendo con aquella mujer, sabe que al menos debe intentarlo, después de todo…es una maga de Fairy Tail.

-Juvia.- la llamo el, mientras daba otro sorbo a la bebida.- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos practicando un rato.- le dijo, reviso a la mujer que se iba de manera tambaleante a su habitación.

No dudo en aceptar.

Natsu le dio la mano y ella lo acepto gustosamente, se encaminaron hacia el salón, lugar donde estaba abarrotado de libros, lugar donde vivieron ambos su primer encuentro intimo sentimental.

Sin siquiera anunciar el cuándo comenzaron, dieron inicio a alguna parte de la obra, increíblemente ambos se acoplaron con rapidez.

Divertidos por la graciosa escena que harían en unos días, era uno de los momentos más divertido para ambos. Protagonizaban la escena en que los personajes se conocieron por primera vez, la forma tonta en que actuaba el chico y lo forma nerviosa en que respondía incomoda la chica.

Después vino el momento en que supieron la mala relación que había entre sus padres, fue un momento triste pero supieron actuar de la manera correcta ambos.

Escenas graciosas que siempre terminaba protagonizando el joven y la confianza que obtenía cada vez más por parte de ella.

Momentos felices, momentos tristes, momentos pintorescos y divertidos que ambos llegaban a actuar y protagonizar. Pero siempre había momentos en que ambos eran completamente y sin duda. Los románticos.

Lo hacían de tal forma que daba a entender al público, o a la autora, que parecían no actuarlo, sino viviéndolo como si ellos fuesen los mismos personajes, se sentía un aura feliz alrededor de ellos que también contagiaba a la autora misma, aunque jamás aceptaría que ella actuase bien.

Fue en ese momento en que actuaban la escena en que el joven príncipe se declaraba torpemente a la princesa, ambos estaban sonrojados, una por imaginarse que eso era real y el otro solo no podía evitarlo, algo lograba ponerlo nervioso de aquella escena que no sabía exactamente que era.

Talvez el hecho de que se confesaba y sentía que él era el que de verdad se confesaba.

Al final terminaron de seguir practicando para sentarse uno enfrente del otro, siguiendo bebiendo mientras reían abiertamente. Lo que no sabían era que un dúo de personas los observaban en ese momento.

-Lo ves.- señalo Sakura con el dedo a Natsu y Juvia quienes hablaban animadamente.- te dije que había algo entre ellos.

El mayordomo la miraba sin sorpresa, después de todo ya los había visto el día en que los había traído.

Ambos le alegraron ese día.

-No me había fijado.- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.- Me impresionas el haberlo descubierto por ti sola…..hija.

-Vamos papa, yo se identificar este tipo de cosas, no por nada escribo novelas románticas.- dijo con orgullo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Te creo.- dijo sonriéndole.- a propósito, porque no dejas de darme órdenes, soy tu padre jovencita no tu sirviente.

-Pero te vistes como uno.- alego sonriendo divertida.- no es mi culpa que te guste el cosplay de mayordomo, así que al final le agarre costumbre el llamarte de esa forma.

El hombre maduro rio algo avergonzado.

-Bueno y si los dejamos solos?.- pregunto sintiéndose algo incómodo observar cosas demasiados personales.

Ella lo pensó un minuto antes de responder.

-Ya lo creo, además parece que necesitan algo de privacidad.

-Vámonos.- dijo cerrando la pequeña abertura en la puerta de manera sigilosa para que no los descubriesen.

-Siento un buen presentimiento.- termino de hablar alejándose de su padre, quien la miraba algo extrañado.

Al final suspiro y se retiró también, dejándolos solos mientras disfrutaban ambos de su compañía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos no sabían del cuanto tiempo pasaron ahí, solo sabían que ya era tarde y que posiblemente sus otros amigos ya estuvieran dormidos. Estaban riendo a carcajadas con el alcohol en su cuerpo ya surtiendo efecto.

-Y entonces Gajeel-san se había comido madera por accidente y por los siguientes días no pudo salir del baño!.- dijo Juvia divertida quien hacía reír a Natsu a carcajadas y ella también acompañándolo en la risa.

-Hahahahahahahahaha ese pedazo de metal sí que me parte, pero de la risa.- y volvieron a reír sin para.

-Deje de reír, a Juvia también le da risa su risa.- y el aumento su carcajadas junto a las de ella.

-Oh vamos! acaso solo te parece divertida mi sonrisa.- siguió riendo mientras de daba otro sorbo a su copa.

-No, Juvia no quiere decir eso, la sonrisa de Natsu es linda y cálida.- dijo sin medir sus palabras.

-A si, nadie me había dicho eso jajajajaja, tu sonrisa tan bien es linda, junto con tus ojos.- dijo igual sin saber lo que decía.

Ella sonrió sin saber porque al igual que Natsu sonrió sin entender que lo hacía sentirse tan feliz.

-Pues Natsu también es lindo y divertido.

-Y tu cabello es demasiado atrayente junto con su exquisito aroma.

-Pues a Juvia le parece que usted es muy atractivo si me preguntan.

Rio sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Así, pues tú eres muy hermosa si me lo preguntas, no por nada en varias veces casi te había besado…

Y rieron sin darse cuenta de lo que ambos decían.

Pero después de un tiempo en que no pararon de reír, guardaron silencio mientras ambos procesaban de lo que habían dicho y escuchado el uno del otro.

-A Natsu le parece Juvia hermosa?.- pregunto con inocencia mientras un pequeño color carmín aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Sí, y acaso a Juvia le gusta cómo me veo?.- pregunto inocentemente mientras sonreía tontamente al decir eso.

Ella asintió.

-Entonces a Natsu le gusta Juvia?.

El asintió.

-Y a ti también te gusto?.

Ella respondió afirmativamente con una sonrisa poniéndolo algo rojo a Natsu sin saber porque.

-Vaya, Juvia no se lo imaginaba.

-Ni yo.

Ambos sonrieron y al mismo tiempo se daban cuenta de lo que habían dicho. Esta por decir de más, que estaban completamente rojos de pies a cabeza.

-A N-Natsu….L-Le gusta J-Juvia.- dijo tímidamente mientras el alcohol bajaba rápidamente de su sistema.

-Jejejejeje no creí q-que te g-gustaba jajajajajajaja.- desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado y nervioso de lo que dijo y escucho.

Natsu y Juvia guardaron silencio.

Un tenso silencio en el que ambos estaban.

No sabían en que momento habían comenzado a hablar sobre eso, talvez el alcohol tenía la culpa, pero en parte ya que fueron ellos los que dijeron esa clase de cosas, no sabían si esto fuese a ser correcto, pero eso ya no importaba, lo dicho, dicho estaba y ambos no podían regresar en el tiempo para cambiar los últimos minutos.

Juvia por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, talvez debería sentirse feliz, talvez debería correr como alma que lo lleve al diablo a los brazos de Natsu y llenarlo de besos.

Talvez.

Pero eso era el tipo de cosas que la Juvia de antes hacía, ahora todo era diferente, en muchos aspectos pero lo que más resaltaba de esta vez era que…..ella era completamente correspondida. Pero aun con eso no habia palabras que salieran de su boca, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar en este momento, inclusive pensó en huir, pero eso no era muy propio de ella.

Por otra parte, Natsu estaba completamente confundido, no sabía exactamente que era aquello que no podía comprender, por un lado se sentía inmensamente feliz pero sin saber exactamente la razón, por el otro lado, tenía miedo y estaba completamente nervioso, todo aquello que se dijeron, las palabras que ambos dijeron…no, no sabía exactamente que era, ni siquiera lo entendía, Aun, pero eso no le impidió sonreír como un completo idiota.

Que era aquello que lo ponía de esa manera, Juvia, talvez, no, mas bien y específicamente si era ella, lo supo desde hace un par de días pero no sabía relacionar lo uno con lo otro, solo apenas, en ese momento pudo….comprender aquellos sentimientos.

Amor. Como le había dicho Igneel.

_-''Ella nos hace confundirnos, decimos cosas que no sabíamos que podíamos decir y lo más importante…No podemos sonreír sin que ella esté a nuestro lado''._

Todo era un lio, pero al fin comprendió.

Estaba enamorado de su compañera de equipo.

Más específicamente…..de Juvia Loxar.

Pero antes de que el pudiese decir algo o al menos intentarlo.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, inquietándolo, camino hasta la puerta, por un segundo quiso alcanzarla sin saber que hacer después de eso. Y susurro.

-Mañana, Juvia quiere salir a dar un paseo junto con Natsu, de acuerdo?.- dijo ella con nerviosismo en su voz.

El no dudo en responder.

-Si.

Con ello, Juvia se marchó dejándolo más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Al final Natsu no podrá dormir en toda la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eh que tal!, os dije que actualizaría más rápido jejejejeje**_

_**Nunca miento…..o al menos no tanto XD.**_

_**AnikaSukino 5d**__**, bueno pues en parte hay razón en eso y tengo que confesarlo.**_

_**Si, son una reencarnación de ellos, decidi ponerlo ahí para…..NTC, es exactamente escritos del libro que están haciendo, si lo siento pero no es eso que me preguntas, pero bueno, hay una sorpresa al final de la historia, que no es mucha.**_

_**Al final hare menos de diez capítulos, ya que no creo necesario escribir tanto, ya que solo pondría relleno y eso es algo que yo en lo personal detesto con mi vida.**_

_**Maldito relleno.**_

_**En fin, ya hablare de mi nuevo proyecto de Fairy tail, en donde no habrá solo NaVia, habrá NaWen, NaRza, NaLu, NaLi, NaRa, esas y muchas insinuaciones sobre estas cracks de parejas.**_

_**Ya una amiga me dijo que estoy loco sobre esa idea, pero al final me resulta que puede ser todo lo contrario, será grande, extenso, un poco de escenas para mayores, alguna que otra palabra sucia.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan uno que otro Review y me ponen en favoritos. Se los agradezco.**_

_**Les recuerdo que entre más comentarios hay más rápido actualizare.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La princesa Lizette caminaba sin rumbo, con la vista pérdida en un punto que ni ella misma podría aclarar. Estaba devastada, cansada y adolorida, todo aquello que ha pasado en los últimos meses la tienen completamente destrozada._

_El príncipe…..ahora Rey Armin, aquel hombre con el que conoció el amor, se había convertido en lo que ahora más temía el mundo._

_El Conquistador._

_Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de sus razones del porque ha comenzado una guerra con todo el mundo, con toda persona, con todos los reinos, solo los que lo confrontan han siquiera logrado verle los ojos y para su sorpresa…..sin brillo en ellos._

_Durante los últimos meses, solo ha recibido las suplicas de apoyo a otros reinos, unos tan pequeños que ni siquiera su padre intentaría reinar pero para el nuevo rey, sí que importaban, su poder es inmenso, tanto en territorio como en armamento, nadie lo puede parar._

_Por esa razón no ha podido parar de llorar, de rogar al cielo, a los dioses elementales que hagan algo, que lo paren, que lo hagan recapacitar, pero…..nadie puede y todo porque, por su culpa, debió desobedecer a su padre cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando ella y el chocaron ojos en su falsa partida, cuando le dijo mentiras, cuando….le destrozo el corazón._

_No ha sabido noticias de él y su ejército desde que destruyo las tierras del este, lugar y sede del reino de Luz, aquel lugar gobernado por un amigo propio de ella, el Rey de Luz, hombre increíblemente parecido a Armin pero muy distintos a la vez. La última vez que lo vio fue en su boda con otra princesa de un elemento totalmente opuesto al de él, la misma historia pero diferente final, solo espera que no le haya pasando nada malo y hay podido huir antes de la caída de su reino._

_-Hija! Detente!.- le grito su madre quien corría cansada para alcanzarla.- Hija acaso no me escuchabas cuando te llame._

_-Lo siento madre pero ahora n-_

_-Ven debemos irnos, tu padre ya autorizo nuestra salida, debemos irnos.- anuncio con nerviosismo en su voz, tenía el rostro pálido y parecía muy asustada._

_-Que sucede madre?.- pregunto, su madre ni siquiera la escucho, había comenzado a hablar tan rápido que ni siquiera ella era capaz de entenderse._

_-Ven, vámonos.- Dijo al final tomando la mano de su hija y jalándola hasta adentrarse al castillo._

_Ambas caminaron con rapidez, su madre volvió a hablar cosas sin poder entenderla, su mano apretaba con fuerza el agarre con ella, estaba sudada y el cuerpo le temblaba demasiado, sobra decir que incluso su rostro reflejaba terror sin poder ocultarlo._

_Al final se cansó._

_Se detuvo con fuerza y deshizo el agarre con brusquedad, estaba enojada de que nunca le hagan caso, estaba cansada, lastimada, dolida y destrozada que ya no le importaba lo que sus padres le dijeran, ya había aguantado mucho, había perdido mucho de solo hacer lo que sus padres dijeran._

_-Madre.-dijo con enojo en su voz.- que sucede!.- lo último sonó a orden, pero no le importo, de alguna forma u otra conseguiría las respuestas que quería._

_Su madre se había asustado, no por nada había parado de hablar una vez escucho que su hija le gritara. La miro sin creerse lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero, al ver que su hija no se movería hasta que ella le dijera lo que ocurría decidió decirle la verdad…..por primera vez._

_-El prin…..Rey Armin, piensa atacar el reino del príncipe Dray.- dijo con rapidez sin dejar de mover sus manos en señal de incomodidad._

_-Dray.- pronuncio sorprendida llevándose la mano a la boca.- como sabes eso, Madre?.- pregunto aun sorprendida y al vez algo asustada._

_-Uno de los soldados de tu padre había ido para arreglar unos asuntos de comercio, pero antes de llegar dice que se había topado con el ejército del Rey Armin, dice que están a unos días de llegar al Reino de Hielo y que por lo que vio, no parece que vayan para hablar._

_No pudo más, todo esto lo había causado ella y si alguien podía solucionarlo sería ella._

_Salió corriendo de ahí, corrió hasta llegar al establo, tomo su caballo y se puso en marcha._

_Tenía asuntos que arreglar._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ciudad de Magnolia….Gremio Fairy Tail….._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos y cada persona viva siempre se levanta con una idea y un objetivo en mente para llevarlo a cabo en el nuevo día que se le ha dado. Unos se levantan para iniciar su jornada en un negocio propio, otros sin la misma dicha, van a trabajar junto con colegas todo el día.

Unos con objetivos diferentes, ya sea para ganar dinero propio, otros trabajan para sustentar una vida de casados, con uno o dos hijos esperándolo en casa.

Pero para Lucy Heartfilia, este día sería sin duda, el más largo de su vida.

Durante toda la jodida noche casi ni pudo dormir si acaso un par de horas, pero no lo suficiente, no podía dejar de ver, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Natsu y Juvia, de la mano y con una sonrisa que… en fin, está por decir de más que llego incluso a imaginarse a ella en el lugar de Juvia.

Tenía dudas, preguntas y Natsu tendría que acláraselos. Pero aun con todo eso no podía dejar de preguntarse del cómo le había echo Juvia para despertar esa clases de intereses en su Natsu, ya que por mucho que doliera admitirlo, ella jamás pudo siquiera sacarle un simple sonrojo.

Solo caras desconcertadas de Natsu en todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia. Era exasperante pero nunca se dio por vencido.

_¿Qué fue lo que hizo como para que él se fijase en ella dejando de lado la amistad que Natsu siempre ponía primero en todos?._

_¿Acaso Juvia tiene algo que ella misma no tenga o posea?._

_¿Si así fuera, que era aquello que le faltaba para poder conseguirlo?._

Ni siquiera pensó en su aspecto a la hora de abandonar su departamento, solo llevaba consigo sus llaves doradas y una maleta mal ordenada, ni siquiera Happy iba con ella, el gato azul había preferido no ir a casa de Lucy esa noche, sin más remedio se quedó en el apartamento de Fairy Hills, mas especifico en el cuarto de Wendy y Charle, donde estuvo esa noche.

Camino con un semblante que incluso aquellas personas que siempre se encuentran en el lago y que siempre la saludan cada vez que estos la ven, vieron que no era la mejor idea al verla caminar con dureza y un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

Arrastro su equipaje, camino, llego a la estación espantando a todos cuantos se le cruzaran, pidió un boleto al primer tren a Crocus, el señor que la atendía acato la orden con miedo, recibió el boleto, pidió con dureza que alguien llevase su equipaje a un vagón desocupado, solo uno la obedeció, cabe decir que casi se hace en los pantalones en el momento en que casi se le cae el equipaje, pero esta ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Dejo la maleta en su lugar y sin recibir su propina, ya que prefirió su vida a unas imples monedas, huyo de ahí sin siquiera mirarla desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Lucy ni se inmuto cuando la gente la miraba con miedo en esos momentos, a decir verdad prefería estar sola en eso momentos y todo este alboroto parecía funcionar a su favor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray tampoco pudo dormir en toda la noche, se mantuvo en silencio incluso cuando el gremio no paraba de hablar sobre la nueva pareja, tuvo que optar por irse ya que al igual que Lucy tampoco le apetecía escuchar todo aquello relacionado con su mejor amigo-rival y Juvia su…amiga.

A pesar de todo, aunque la mayoría no lo crea posible, el sí posee un corazón, uno frio y deteriorado pero funcional, el sabia a la perfección los sentimientos de la maga creadora de Agua y sabía de antemano que aunque no lo admitiera, el también tenia ciertos sentimientos no comprendidos hacia su compañera peliazul Juvia Loxar.

_¿Qué porque nunca intento nada?_, fácil, porque creía que ella se merecía algo mejor que él, o simplemente porque hasta apenas ayer se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, el sí fue honesto, o al menos casi, al decir que no la quería y que simplemente la veía como una compañera más.

Pero aun no le cabía en la cabeza que ella este en una relación con su mejor amigo, así que fue así como llego a varias conclusiones.

Una. O ella está intentando acercase a el de una manera demasiado barata y baja, intentando darle celos o algo parecido ya que hasta ahora sus acciones por parte de ella le han llevado a pensar así.

Dos. Tiene otro plan diferente. Es posible que ella misma por accidente se haya terminado enamorando de Natsu y ahora él es obligado a toda clase de cosas que ella le dijese, eso explicaría las fotos aunque la forma en la que se miraban no aprobaba su teoría.

Tres. Su última teoría. Talvez esté relacionado con el comportamiento que Juvia a estado mostrando en las últimas semanas. A estado distanciada de todos incluyendo a Gajeel, ni siquiera ha mostrado ese comportamiento raro en ella, talvez en su misión junto a Natsu allá llegado un punto en el que ella pudo conocerlo bien y en base a eso el también la haya conocido más que todos y conforme ha pasado el tiempo, avanzando en su relación, se hayan enamorado mutuamente.

Pero aun había lagunas y dudas sin aclarar, así que al igual que Lucy, ya que la está viendo dirigirse al mismo lugar que ella, se encamino hacia la estación, vio a un chico salir huyendo y casi llorando de miedo, pidió un boleto a Crocus, el hombre le atendió con algo de miedo al ver la marca en su pecho, no llevaba equipaje ya que esperaba solucionar esto hoy mismo.

Subió al tren manteniendo su distancia de su amiga, se acomodó en un vagón solitario y escucho a la gente apurarse para irse en tren, se acomodó para dormir un rato ya que el viaje tardara un par de horas.

Y quedo dormido al ver como el tren se ponía en marcha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crocus….. Capital de Fiore…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba otra copa de vino.- Adelt me aviso que iremos al teatro dos días antes de la función, que será dentro de…cuatro, cinco, no estoy segura, ya Adelt les dirá así que manténganse atentos.

Ambos asintieron y Sakura camino hacia la salida del lugar mientras bostezaba, últimamente dormía más pero según ella, así era como le hacían las celebridades para mantenerse completamente hermosas. Pero según piensa Natsu, Juvia no duerme tanto y aun así es hermosa.

-Bien, nos vemos.-decía mientras abría la puerta para salir.- Disfruten el resto del día.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Y así, nuevamente ambos se quedaron completamente solos. Ambos sin decir nadan, callados con la vista puesta en diferentes puntos intentando no encontrarse con la mirada.

-Emmmm, creo que deberíamos…..no sé, cambiarnos si vamos a salir, ¿No crees Juvia?.- pregunto aun sin verla mientras fingía leer su libreto.

-Juvia también lo cree.- ambos rieron nerviosamente.- Juvia ira primero a tomar un baño, en un rato saldremos, Juvia espera no aburrir a Natsu.- dijo completamente sonrojada mientras imitaba a Natsu tomando el libreto pero solo viendo la portada.

-No lo creo, te esperaría más tiempo si fuese necesario.- el ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, últimamente las palabras salían sin su consentimiento y más después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, por alguna extraña razón, quería decir algo pero no sabía que.

-Emmmmm, Juvia no tardara.- y salió de ahí, completamente sonrojada, incluso casi chocaba con Adelt quien venía bajando las escaleras.

Natsu por su parte solo se quedó ahí maldiciéndose por incomodarla, acaso debió decir otra cosa, lo único malo es que no sabía que decir.

-Demonios.- dijo en susurro mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la pared.- si sigo así, que terminare diciendo después.

Sentía que lo que estaba próximo, que lo que decía y haría sería demasiado difícil para él, jamás se había preocupado tanto, sentía su corazón aventurero latir con fuerza, su cabeza diciéndolo que era ahora o nunca, si tan solo su padre le hubiera dicho más acerca de estos temas, pero no, él era un Dragón y poco sabia del cortejo humano, era hoy en día en que deseaba que Erza le diera una paliza, eso al menos lo dejaría inconsciente y pensaría mejor dormido, y para rematar no había dormido en toda la noche.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía, cada vez que intentaba pensar en otra cosa al final terminaba imaginándose a él besando a Juvia, inclusive sentía su olor tan cerca que sentía su saliva salir de su boca, era exquisito, Juvia era exquisita y para colmo, se sentía tan bien y con deseo de ir a verla, de abrazarla, de hablar con ella, de besarla.

Tenía que hacer algo, su cabeza y cuerpo lo pedían, sentía tantas ganas de chocar sus labios con los de ella, de decirle cuanta cursilería se le ocurra, de…..no dejarla ir.

Pero que necesitaba o a quien.

Lo que necesitaba era a una persona que le hablara de estas cosas y por el momento no podía irse al gremio y pedirle un consejo al viejo.

Eso sería, ridículo.

-Joven Natsu, ¿Se encuentra bien?.- hablo alguien a su espalda, rápidamente lo reconoció e intento sonar lo mejor posible.

-Sí, lo siento Adelt pero no pude dormir en toda la noche.- dijo excusándose mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-Seguro, porque hace rato usted parecía lleno de energía al estar la señorita Juvia.- dijo de manera picara mientras sonreía complacido al ver el efecto que causo en el chico pelirrosa.

-Jajajajajaja, eso es extraño.- dijo el de manera demasiado nervioso mientras sin darse cuenta comenzaba a sudar a mares.

-Bueno.- dijo el fingiendo rendirse.- si no me necesita, entonces me retiro.- y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Natsu solo lo veía algo aliviado pero rápidamente volvió a recordar del porque se sentía nervioso e hizo lo que jamás creyó hacer.

Pedir ayuda.

-Adelt!.- dijo casi gritando. Deteniéndolo mientras volteaba con una sonrisa como si ya supiera que haría eso.- espera, yo….necesito tu ayuda.

Y no necesito decir más, por Adelt le indico que le siguiera.

Juvia tardaría un poco en bajar, pero era suficiente para prepararlo, o al menos lo suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estación de Crocus…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy estaba de mal genio, las personas la veían con miedo y aunque al principio lo agradecía, ahora no le gustaba para nada. Primero que nada, nadie quiso atenderla, ni siquiera cuando se detuvo el tren ninguna persona le ayudo a bajar su equipaje, así que malhumorada tuvo que hacerlo ella mientras mataba a la gente con el filo de su….mirada.

Toda la gente se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar, ni siquiera presto atención, se subió al primer carruaje que se le cruzo y de mala gana pidió que la llevaran a un hotel en el centro.

Aquel hombre casi huye al ver su fría mirada, incluso creyó que se trataba de una maga oscura.

Y aunque el día había comenzado mal, soñaba con que Natsu se lo alegrara diciéndole que las fotos eran falsas y que no sentía nada por Juvia, si es que sabía a lo que se refería. Esperaba encontrarlo sonriente como todos los días, con algún destrozo echo o algo propio de Natsu.

Al menos llego algo calmada al mismo hotel en el que el gremio se quedó cuando llegaron para participar en los juegos. Y aunque tenía malos recuerdos, también tenía los buenos recuerdos del lugar y en todos, Natsu siempre estaba presente.

Bajo tranquila, el hombre se asustó más por el cambio repentino de humor, y en cuando bajo, huyo. Ella no le tomo importancia, solo entro con su equipaje y pidió un cuarto, una chica le ayudo con su equipaje, subieron solo dos plantas y llego a su habitación.

Y sin hacer más bajo con otro cambio de ropa, el mismo que utilizo cuando Natsu la rescato del Dragon pervertido.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

Salió del lugar y sin más se dispuso a buscarlo.

Donde quiera que esté.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray despertó cuando el tren ya estaba a punto de partir de nuevo, algo apurado salió de ahí, camino y se encontró con la novedad de que ya no tenía su ropa, bueno, no se dio cuenta el exactamente, sino gracias a la mujer que grito asustada, al ver en una vitrina la razón de su espanto corrió en busca de su ropa y para su buena suerte.

El tren ya se había ido y con él, su ropa.

Lo único bueno era que durante las misiones que ha realizado con Erza, le ha dejado un buen botín a gastar. Lo único que necesitaba seria escapar de la gente que en esos momentos lo miraban con malos ojos.

Huyo antes de que la gente llamara a los soldados, no sería bueno para la imagen del gremio que a uno de sus magos se lo llevaran con ese tipo de acusaciones, o al menos no otra vez.

Paso poco tiempo en el que busco una tienda de ropa, con suerte encontró una en donde el dueño no pregunto del porque andaba desnudo por las calles, lo raro era que había tomado una foto de ellos dos juntos.

Y ahí fue cuando supo que una vez con la ropa, saldría huyendo.

Otra vez.

No tenía un plan en sí, solo vagar hasta que ella lo encontrara o….que él se la encontrara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Listo, creo que ya estás listo.- dijo Adelt mientras aplaudía a sí mismo el logro que había acabado de hacer.

-De que hablas, solo me dijiste unas cuantas cosas y me vestiste así.- dijo algo extrañado por las palabras del hombre. Ciertamente no había mucho de qué hablar con referente a ese cambio de imagen que el mayordomo le había acabado de hacer.

Le había puesto una camisa roja con chaleco negro, portaba un par de pantalones de vestir del mismo color que el chaleco y por raro que parezca, iba peinado y con olor a colonia para hombres. Según Adelt, le había dicho que tenía que salir bien arreglado para la cita con Juvia, trato de alegar que no era una cita pero las palabras no salían, al final escucho las indicaciones del hombre.

Inclusive le dijo unas cuantas cosas referentes a lo que sentía y lo único que recibió por parte de él fue un raro consejo.

''_Si vuelve a pasar, solo déjate llevar y veras como todo acabara bien, ya que el sentimiento es mutuo''._

Ciertamente eso parecía un código, según él, pero no importo, al final cuando llege el momento sabrá que hacer.

-Natsu-san, estoy lista.- Natsu iba a hablar, pero sus palabras eran pocas pera describir lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver en ese momento.

Era ella, era Juvia quien bajaba por las escaleras vestida con un elegante vestido, un vestido que para él…, no, no tenía palabras para describir la maravilla que aparecía frente a él. La veía bajar con delicadeza, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas del color del mar, llevaba puestas unas medias blancas, un vestido del color de su cabello, elegante pero con un toque atrevido, traía el cabello suelto, se veía tan suave que incluso Natsu pensó que sería divertido jugar con él.

Incluso iba maquillada, y Natsu sabía de sobra que esta noche de alguna forma seria especial, ya que Lucy en una ocasión le había mencionado que solo en noches especiales una mujer tenía como deber maquillarse y verse mejor para el que sería su acompañante durante la noche.

Pues….tenía razón.

Bajo con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver que Natsu no paraba de mirarla, era algo incómodo pero a la vez le parecía lindo que lo hiciera, de alguna forma le daba más confianza a sí misma y a la vez la ponía nerviosa.

Se detuvo a solo unos pasos del pelirrosa, pelirrosa que no paraba de mirarla, ambos, incluso sin que ella se diese cuenta, no habían parado de mirarse mutuamente.

Estaba sorprendida de que Natsu se haya vestido así, ciertamente no se lo esperaba, pero debía admitir que se veía guapo y encantador, pareciera que tenían una fiesta a la que ir, un destino un camino en el que ambos debían recorrer juntos.

-Creo que se deberían marchar ya.- hablo Adelt quien habría la puerta de la entrada.- ya reserve un lugar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y también llame al que sería su chofer esta noche.

Ambos le miraron incrédulos y extrañados.

-Chofer.- dijo Natsu confundido.

-Restaurante.- dijo Juvia igual de confundida que Natsu.

Adelt asintió.

-Acaso creían que saldrían de aquí saliendo con esas ropas y no ir al lugar adecuado.- hablo Sakura quien bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras.- considérenlo mi regalo antes de la boda.

-¿Boda?.- dijeron ambos completamente sonrojados.

-Era broma.- dijo soltando una risita traviesa.

-Ustedes.- señalo Natsu a ambos.- planearon todo esto.

Los señalados se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-En realidad no, solo se nos ocurrió y por lo que vemos, si resulto.- dijo Adelt algo animado.

-Pero, Juvia cree que no deberíamos aceptar todo-

-Eh! Chica, créeme deberían irse ya en vez de seguir hablando, que ya casi llega la noche y no quiero estar despierta cuando ustedes regresen.- dijo mientras volvía a subir las escaleras y se encerraba en su cuarto.

-Lo que mi hija quiso decir-

-Es su hija!.- dijeron ambos sorprendido.

-Sí, ahora, lo que ella quiso decir es que no se preocupen por todo, es nuestro regalo por todo su esfuerzo y esperemos que lo disfruten al máximo.- dijo mientras le decía al chofer que se acercara.- ahora vayan y disfrútenlo.

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo, sin darse cuenta, ya los había sacado de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave y despidiéndose nuevamente a través de la ventana.

Ambos se miraron y ruborizaron algo avergonzados, Natsu ayudo a Juvia subir al carruaje mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Natsu al subir, el hombre puso en marcha el carruaje, alejándose lentamente de la mansión con dos personas despidiéndose de ellos.

-Vaya, espero no desperdicien la noche.- hablo con tranquilidad la autora mientras sonreía complacida.

-No lo harán.- afirmo, y sin decir más, se retiró del lugar. Tenía cosas que hacer y esperaba terminarlas antes de que Natsu y Juvia regresaran.

Al final, ella hizo lo que siempre hace después de disfrutar un tenso día.

Dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay veces en la vida en que un hombre debe tomar decisiones por muy arriesgadas que sean, ya que estas podrían no solo afectar tu vida personal, sino todo el mundo que lo compone. Hay distintos tipos de decisiones que podrían causar un giro inesperado en la vida de uno, pero la que más cambia todo tu entorno y vida.

Son cuando se trata del amor.

Por esa razón, cuando Natsu no había parado de verla, sin que ella se diese cuenta, había descubierto aquella frase o pregunta que no creía que algún día llegase a hacer.

Cuanto le tomaría a una persona normal decirlo, un día, un mes, un año o quizás…..nunca. Pero para Natsu aquello solo le tomo un par de segundos pensarlo.

Y un instante en decirlo.

-Juvia.- la llamo. Ella lo miro con extrañes y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.- Me gustas.

Podría ser tan simple decirlo, pero hacerlo con aquellos sentimientos que el sentía en ese momento, era casi imposible no pensar que lo mejor era no decirlo, que lo mejor sería esperar o al menos esperar a estar cien por ciento seguro de que ella le respondiera afirmativamente.

Ella abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, tardo un par de segundos en procesar lo acontecido y sin dudarlo respondió con la más hermosa sonrisa que Natsu haya visto en su corta vida.

-A Juvia también le gusta Natsu.- y aquellas palabras dichas antes, al final valieron para algo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con un brillo especial en ellos, como si algo les faltase hacer, solo que ellos no sabían que era, o al menos no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que faltaba. Con lentitud, Natsu acerco su mano para tomar la de Juvia, ella sin dudarlo acepto el agarre.

Sin escuchar nada más que el latido que producía el corazón de ambos, se acercaron lentamente, como si el tiempo se detuviera ambos comenzaron a abrir levemente los labios para lo próximo en venir.

Y al final.

Aquella distancia que los separaba.

Desapareció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Superen mi expectativa en comentarios y subo el próximo capítulo el lunes.**_

_**Creían que no iba a publicar, pues ja.**_

_**No enserio que no sé cómo le hice para publicar, o al menos no sé cómo escribí poco más de cuatro mil palabras.**_

_**En dos días. OMG.**_

_**La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo desde que publique el anterior capitulo.**_

_**Anduve de aquí para allá ayudando a mi Madre a arreglar un problema en la casa.**_

_**Y es que nuestro calentador o boiler como se le conoce por acá, dejo de funcionar y he pasado los últimos días buscando uno nuevo.**_

_**Y al final, terminamos por firmar un contrato por un calentador solar.**_

_**En fin creo que lo vienen a poner el lunes.**_

_**Hubo alguien quien hablo sobre mi próxima historia. Pues tienes sorpresa, venia pensando ya desde hace tiempo en una historia entre Mira y Natsu, solo de ellos, no sé cuándo comenzare a escribirla pero creo afirmar que la tendré lista a principios de diciembre o finales de noviembre.**_

_**Y sobre un Natsu x Erza, pues no sé pero a mí me gusta como están, pero no sería malo probar con ellos dos.**_

_**Sería interesante.**_

_**No sé cuándo, pero de que la escribiré, la escribiré.**_

_**Si ya se han dado cuenta ya les puse nombres a los de la obra, no sé cómo me habrá quedado, comenten si les parecen los nombres o los cambios.**_

_**Acepto quejas, ayuda, agradecimientos XD.**_

_**Les recuerdo que entre más comentarios hay más rápido actualizare.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Había fuego por todos lados, casas desmoronándose, el Reino en llamas, gente gritando, suplicando ayuda, gente pidiendo ser salvadas de la guerra y el holocausto que en vida y cuerpo sentían. Los soldados tomando gente, golpeándolos, arrestándolos en nombre del Rey, del nuevo y oscuro Rey._

_-Vamos!.- grito alguien a lo lejos. Se podía apreciar a los guardias personales del principie Dray, el mencionado se encontraba protegido detrás de ellos, con la espada aun enfundada, con la mirada horrorizada por culpa del paisaje que sus ojos eran capaces de ver._

_Miraba como todo lo que conocía se perdía en el fuego, convirtiéndolo todo en cenizas._

_-Principe!.- uno de sus soldados lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- el rey me pidió que lo sacáramos de aquí, su familia ya se encuentra a salvo, solo falta usted._

_Explico, pero él ni siquiera ponía atención, estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos._

_-''¿Cómo paso todo esto?''.- se preguntaba una y otra vez sin dejar de mirar por todos lados. Hace apenas unas horas se encontraba disfrutando de una cálida comida en familia, y de un momento para otro todo se había ido al carajo._

_La gente corría por todos lados intentando ocultarse en un lugar seguro, su padre y madre mostraban un rostro pálido y preocupado por lo recién acontecido._

_Estaban bajo ataque._

_Recordó a su padre caminando entre sus hombres dispuesto a darlo todo para salvar a la familia, al reino que tanto amaban él y su familia. Quiso acompañarlo, pero sus guardias se lo impidieron, lo sacaron del palacio y lo llevaron a un lugar seguro._

_Pero la guerra los había alcanzado. Ahora solo miraba la escena con horror._

_Uno de sus hombres lo tomo del brazo e intento llevarlo a otro lugar, pero él no lo permitió._

_Con rapidez y agilidad, logró zafarse y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo en búsqueda de su padre. Camino entre fuego y rastros de hielo a su paso, sabía muy bien que el hielo era de su padre, y el fuego…._

_-Oh dios.- dijo consternado y asustado al identificar el tipo de fuego con el que estaba mezclado. Como olvidarlo si en su infancia siempre estuvo rodeado de ello., siempre en compañía de él, aunque siempre terminaban peleando en incontables veces, al final siempre terminaban sonriendo y divirtiéndose como los mejores amigos-rivales que son._

_O eran._

_Todo este asunto lo tenía nervioso, desde hace ya un tiempo que ni se hablaban o comunicaban por cartas, no desde…..que le habían sus padres que se iba a casar con su mejor amiga._

_Intento parecer que no le importaba ese tema pero no podía negar que no sentía nada por ella, por misma razón en una de sus visitas al reino de ella había logrado hablar con ella, y al final solucionarlo._

_Pero hubo algo en ella que lo tenía preocupado, estaba silenciosa y con un rostro que demostraba con facilidad su tristeza. Quiso preguntar del cómo iba con Armin en su relación, pero prefirió no preguntar._

_Algo le día que no era el lugar ni el momento._

_Al final logro acabar con eso, después de todo él estaba enamorado de otra chica aunque esta ni siquiera supiera que existía. Su familia aunque no lo tomaron muy bien, al final tuvieron que aceptar que él debía tomar de vez en cuando sus propias decisiones y eso fue algo que le alegro bastante._

_Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Lizette. Sus padres, aunque le agradaban, tenía que admitir que eran unos completos manipuladores y que poca privacidad era lo que tenía ella, ni siquiera podía salir del palacio sin estar acompañada por un par de guardias, pocos hombres lograban acercarse a ella y los que lo lograban al final terminaban encerrados por un par de días y ella nunca los volvía a ver._

_Era lamentable._

_**.**_

_Había llegado a donde el rastro le había llevado y no le gusto para nada la imagen con la que se topó._

_Se encontraba su amigo, con el rostro sombrío y con pequeños rasguños en su armadura, mientras mantenía su espada apuntando al cuello de padre, hombre que se encontraba severamente lastimado, su armadura completamente destrozada y sangre brotando de su hombro izquierdo._

_-Pero que.- dijo sorprendido sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver. Tenía que ser una broma, una jodida y asquerosa broma, si, o no._

_Porque no lo pensó ni dos veces y sin perder tiempo se lanzó al rescate de su padre, quien por cierto, tenían mucho parecido. Con rapidez y usando uso de su poder, logro mandar a volar la espada lejos de las manos de su amigo._

_Tomo a su padre y volviendo a utilizar su habilidad, logro crear un camino en dirección a sus guardias quienes se encontraban algo lejos, lo tomo de sus pies y antes de que este replicara, lo mando deslizándose por el frio hielo. Viendo que se perdía de su visión, volteo para encarar a su….enemigo._

_-Acabemos con esto.- dijo Dray con enojo y furia mezclada mientras desenfundaba su espada y tomaba posición de ataque._

_Armin lo imito._

_-No podría estar más de acuerdo.-dijo con simpleza y en un estallido de poder, ambos dieron inicio a su batalla._

_Una increíble batalla._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crocus….. Capital de Fiore…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era suave el contacto que ambos sentían, su respiración se volvió lenta y ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaban de aquel y añorado beso.

Natsu sentía como todo aquello que lograba ponerlo de forma extraña, aquello que le hacía pensar demasiado y decir cosas sin poder corregirlas, desaparecía, pero no completamente, se sentía seguro, animado e increíblemente feliz.

Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese instante, como si el mundo se volviese pequeño y grande a la vez, como sí las reglas que lo hacían humano desapareciesen.

Era algo nuevo, algo único, algo…nunca antes visto.

Juvia también sentía lo mismo, sentía una extraña pero cálida conexión entre ambos, como si ahora pudiese leer los pensamientos de Natsu y el los de ella, podía escuchar el sonido de sus corazones latir con fuerza, sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba como nunca antes había sentido.

Nunca antes le había pasado esto, ni siquiera con Gray, quien antes le juraba amor eterno. Pero por lo que sentía en esos momentos, eso era completamente distinto a lo que sentía ahora.

Algo invadía su cuerpo y alma, algo nuevo la hacía poder sonreír por siempre, sentía….olvídenlo, ella no sabría cómo describirlo. Era distinto, como si todo lo que conocías, todo lo que has probado, todo aquello que te había hecho feliz, aria de este momento el mejor de todos.

Ambos movían los labios una y otra vez, Juvia sentía como Natsu pasaba sus manos por su cintura, formando un abrazo y atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella no dudo en también abrazarlo.

No hubo momento en que se dieran cuenta del cuanto fue el tiempo que desperdiciaron en ese beso, ni siquiera habían notado del momento en que su transporte se había detenido, ni de las personas, que pasaban en ese momento, terminaban sonrojadas al verlos actuar de esa forma tan poco usual.

Pero como en todo relato o historia de amor, siempre debe de haber un problema en el que ambos terminaran metidos, pero también, problema del cual ambos saldrán sin daño.

Y el primero en notarlo sería Natsu.

-Gray.- dijo Natsu separándose con rapidez y rompiendo de forma algo bruco aquel beso del cual no creía poder Salir, o al menos no tan pronto.

Juvia lo miro extrañada y sorprendía.

-Sucede algo?.- pregunto ella, claramente algo decepcionada de Natsu al escuchar el nombre de Gray.

-Luce.- volvió a decir mientras sus ojos se abrían más en señal de sorpresa.

A Juvia le dio un tic nervioso.

-Sucede algo con…Lucy.- dijo algo molesta al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que él le había autoimpuesto a la rubia.

-Están aquí.- dijo con sorpresa y algo de miedo en su voz.

Juvia lo miro extrañada y la vez curiosa.

-Juvia cree eso imposible, ya que ambos deberían estar en el gremio en estos-

-No.- dijo interrumpiéndola.- están aquí, puedo sentir su olor.

Y ahora fue Juvia quien abrió los ojos, claramente sabia de esa habilidad por parte de Gajeel, y sabía demasiado bien que el olfato de un Dragon Slayer es mucho más fuerte que el de un humano común, así que aunque le cueste admitirlo, jamás competiría con eso.

-Dónde están?.- pregunto ella con curiosidad, y no es que quiera correr a directamente a los brazos de Gray, o ir a matar a Lucy por interrumpirlos, no, ella ya sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía, así que de una vez por todas, pondría punto final a ese asunto pendiente.

El la miro algo extrañado, pero igual forma le respondió.

-Lucy esta al norte a unos cinco minutos…- el paro un momento para ver los ojos de la peliazul, y vaya sorpresa al encontrarse con unos muy distintos de los que antes había visto y eso fue suficiente para saber que no haría nada que haría la anterior Juvia.-….Gray esta al oeste, a solo dos minutos de aquí.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón, Natsu sabía de ante mano que tenía que hablar con Lucy, no sabe muy bien porque, pero algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Por otra parte, Juvia ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía muy bien desde el momento en que supo que estaba enamorada de Natsu, lo supo en el primer momento en que ambos pasaron su primera velada en donde Juvia le había contado su pasado a Natsu.

Lo supo en el momento en que ambos se habían besado.

Lo supo todo el tiempo.

-Juvia ira a hablar con Gray.- dijo ella con confianza.

El la miro incrédulo.

-Yo….…yo iré a hablar con Lucy.- dijo Natsu imitándola, pero aun había que algo en él que le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Ella le sonrió tranquilizándolo y con rapidez bajo del carruaje, Natsu la siguió.

-Juvia piensa que deberíamos encontrarnos en veinte minutos aquí mismo.- dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Si.- dijo igualmente, no sabía como pero al verla a ella y su sonrisa de alguna forma sentía que no podía negarle nada.

Ella camino en la dirección de Gray, Natsu, por su parte, la veía caminar de manera tranquila y confiada, de alguna forma le gusto ese carácter que ella había tomado, era algo nuevo en ella y eso le encendía.

Para su sorpresa, vio como ella se detenía, quiso alcanzarla, pero no aparentemente no hizo falta ya que con asombro, la vio darse vuelta y con rapidez correr hacia él. Lo último que vio, fue a Juvia saltar a sus brazos mientras le plantaba otro apasionado beso.

Al final tuvieron que separarse nuevamente, ella por su parte le sonrió de manera inocente, y sin dejarlo hablar, salió corriendo hacia la dirección en la que iba hace apenas unos segundos. Cabe decir que ni siquiera sabía que estaba completamente sonrojado.

Natsu solo la vio alejarse, no tardo mucho para cuando la perdió de vista.

Al final sonrió seguro de su mismo.

Él también tenía un asunto que arreglar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray llevaba casi todo el día vagando por todo Crocus, lo habían corrido de muchos lugares por su manía de desnudarse de la nada y sin razón aparente, había gastado casi todo su dinero en comida, debió al menos comer algo antes de su llegada a la capital de Fiore.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de rendirse, no ahora, ya estaba aquí y no podía solo regresar al gremio y decir que no los había encontrado.

Posiblemente Lucy ya los había encontrado.

Gray se golpeó mentalmente al olvidar por completo a su compañera de equipo, ¿Y si ya los había encontrado? ¿Confirmaría lo que decía la revista o solo descubriría que solo era un engaño por parte de la editorial para poder vender más y hacerse con más fama a costa de los demás? ¿Lo habrá tomado bien o…?.

Si resultaba que lo que decía la revista era cierto, posiblemente ella no se habrá de encontrar tan bien como digamos, la mayoría la conocía de sobra como para saber que estará deprimida durante un largo tiempo. Anteriormente esto no era un problema muy grave ya que Natsu era el que se encargaba de volver a traer a la Lucy de siempre.

Todo esto era un lio.

Y aún quedaba lo de sus sentimiento por Juvia, ¿Debió tratarla mejor? ¿Le perdonaría por actuar como un patán? ¿O solo la encontraría y ella le diría que lo perdona y que confirmaría que ella está enamorada de Natsu y el igualmente de ella?, pero como ve, sería incapaz de encontrarla en una ciudad tan grande.

Jamás daría con ella.

-Gray-…san.- escucho alguien decir su nombre a su espalda.

O tal vez sí.

El de manera automática giro su cabeza para encontrarse a la persona que en esos momentos invadían su cabeza.

-Oh.- dijo algo sorprendido.- Juvia yo…-

-Gray-san no tiene nada que decirle a Juvia.- interrumpió Juvia sin dejar de sonreír.- Es Juvia la que tiene algo que decirle algo a Gray-san.

El la miro impresionado, claramente su actitud le había sorprendido, pero que podía decir además de que se sentía algo basura al no escuchar ese ''Sama'' por parte de ella.

-Te escucho.- dijo rendido ya sabiendo a donde iba todo esto.

Gray aun sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, aun quería escucharlo por parte de ella, quería estar cien por ciento seguro.

-….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy no sabía cómo tomar el hecho que después de buscar arduamente durante todo el día, ahora, por casualidad veía como Natsu venia corriendo hacia ella con esa sonrisa de siempre, aquella con la cual siempre añoraba ver desde que este había partido, pero algo en los ojos de Natsu le decían que no venía exactamente con buenas noticias.

Ella había imaginado su reencuentro de manera infantil, se veía a ella misma con un vestido y Natsu de traje, el pidiéndole que bailara con ella, ella aceptando gustosamente y ambos entrando a la pista a bailar sin dejar ni un minuto de mirarse a los ojos. Y que al final de la canción este le declarara su amor eterno y ella con alegría diciendo con felicidad un ''Acepto''.

Pero eso solo era un sueño, sueño que por lo que en el rostro de Natsu le decía.

Jamás se haría realidad.

-Luce!.- grito emocionado mientras se detenía saludándola.

-Natsu, hola.- dijo fingiendo algo de emoción y sorpresa, aunque se había sentido algo feliz por escuchar aquel sobrenombre que el mismo le había puesto.

-Que te trae por aquí, no creí que tú y cono de nieve hallan venido a vernos.- dijo sin dejar se sonreír de manera inocente.

-''_Gray está aquí''.- _pensó sorprendía, claramente eso no lo sabía.- así, y ¿Dónde está?.- dijo fingiendo que lo sabía.

-Juvia había ido a hablar con el.- dijo con un tono algo molesto, tono que no pasó desapercibido por Lucy.

Sonrió tristemente.

-Y tu Natsu, no tienes nada que decirme.- dijo con un tono algo cortante que incluso a Natsu preocupo.

-Mmmmm no sé de qué hablas.- dijo de manera inocente sin poder entender, pero algo le decía que sí que había algo.

-Natsu…..- llamo ella mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro con su cabello.- …..Me gustas.- sentía como aquellas palabras le dolía decirlas, pero aunque le dolía sentía a la vez un peso menos sobre ella.-Lo eh estado desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy enamorada de ti.

Soltó como si no pudiera decir más, las lágrimas pedían salir con fuerza, pero ella lo impedía, no quería llorar, no quería verse de esa manera, no, no enfrente de él. Natsu por su parte apenas y pudo procesar la información que había acabado de recibir, de alguna forma se sentía mal el escucharlo, pero a la vez se sentía algo feliz, el solo saber que alguien más le quería de esa forma le alegraba un poco, pero a la vez le dolía, le dolía el no poder corresponder.

Lo sentía.

-Luce yo….Lo siento.- dijo con sinceridad mientras bajaba la cabeza tratando de ser más convincente.- Yo enserio…si lo hubiese sabido antes tal vez-

-No lo digas.- interrumpió mientras sonreía tristemente.-Si dices eso quiere decir que lo tuyo con Juvia es falso.

Natsu abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido, no solo por el hecho de saber que de alguna forma lo aceptaba, sino por el hecho de que Lucy supiera sobre ellos.

Como lo supieron. Era la incógnita pero como lo veía, no sería un buen momento si lo preguntase ahora.

-Aun…..¿Aún podemos seguir siendo mejores amigos?.- pregunto Natsu con temor, sin duda era lo que más temía en ese momento, él no quería perder su amistad con Lucy, ella había sido y será alguien quien siempre ocupara un lugar muy grande dentro de su corazón.

Ella pareció no moverse por un momento, incluso pensó con horror la posibilidad de que ella dijera que no, tenía miedo, ella había sido su mejor amiga después de Lissana, y nadie había sido capaz de volver a ocupar ese lugar desde que el creyó que Lissana había muerto, por esa razón temía perderla, Lucy era grande, graciosa e increíblemente hermosa, pero no podía sentir aquello que le llamara tanto la atención.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, Juvia había sido alguien con quien finalmente había comprendido ese sentimiento, ella le había mostrado algo que él nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacer.

Amar.

Le mostro ese increíble sentimiento, lo hermoso y doloroso que podría ser.

Incluso Lucy sabía que lo había intentado, había hecho miles de formas para llamar su atención y sabía a la perfección que aunque siguiera, jamás lograría lo que Juvia había hecho.

La envidiaba por eso.

Pero no podía actuar de esa forma, ella no era el tipo de chica que intentaría robarte al chico, que sin lugar a dudas, le había mostrado incontables valores y reflexiones sobre la vida.

Había perdido.

Había perdido su amor, pero no su amistad.

Al final sonrió con sinceridad mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Te encuentras bi-

-De acuerdo.- dijo dejándolo extrañado por sus palabras.- sigamos siendo mejores amigos.

Natsu se sintió increíblemente feliz al escucharla decir eso, por ende razón, no dudo en abrazarla.

El feliz por no perder una buena amistad y ella por conservar aquello que siempre le haría más que feliz.

Su compañía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juvia fue la primera en llegar al lugar acordado, aun viendo al hombre que los había traído tratando de dormir, esperándolos.

Aquel hombre no dijo nada, solo saludo cortésmente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Juvia por su parte había decido esperar a su amado afuera del lugar en donde cenarían.

Talvez su encuentro con Gray fue demasiado rápido, o talvez simplemente Natsu aún no había podido hablar con claridad, de alguna forma lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que este había ido con su mejor amiga sin saber que decir.

Sonrió divertida.

-Juvia-san?.- hablaron unas voces conocidas.

Ella observo a su derecha para toparse con un dúo muy famoso.

-Rogue-san, Sting-san.- dijo algo sorprendida de poder encontrárselos.

-He Juvia, no me digas nos estabas esperando para cenar contigo.- dijo de manera divertida el maestro de sabertooth.

Su compañero sin creerse lo que su amigo decía.

-Se equivoca, Juvia está esperando a alguien más.- dijo algo incomoda.

-O vamos! No me digas que prefieres a este bicho de amigo.- dijo travieso mientras señalaba a Rogue y este lo perforaba con la mirada.

-Que es broma.- dijo inocentemente mientras le palmeaba la cabeza provocándolo más.

Al final Rogue suspiro derrotado.

Juvia rio al verlos actuar de esa forma.

-Vaya, al final resultamos buena compañía.- dijo Rogue por primera vez.

Los tres rieron.

-Y díganos Juvia-san, quien es el afortunado que nos ha impedido el poder acompañarla esta hermosa noche.- decía mientras le tomaba la mano para besarla suavemente mientras su compañero de equipo se golpeaba la cara al saber lo que vendría después de esto.

Después de todo, el olfato es algo que podría ser muy útil, pero para nuestro amigo Sting parecía aun no poder comprenderlo.

Y antes de que los labios del chico rubio tocaran la piel blanca de Juvia, cierto personaje apareció golpeando a Sting lanzándolo un par de metros algo lejos de ellos.

-Sabía que esto pasaría.- y Rogue agradeció mentalmente de el no haber traído a sus amigos gatunos, no quería que ellos vieran lo que se avecinaba.

-Pero que!.- dijo Sting algo molesto mientras limpiaba su rostro de su anterior contacto con el suelo.

-No puedes tocar la propiedad de un Dragón.- dijo Rogue severamente mientras el polvo levantado se disipaba dejando ver el culpable de que ahora le doliera la mejilla a Sting.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo….- dijo un Natsu sonriente mientras tomaba a Juvia y la ponía detrás de él.- amigo Emo.

El mencionado estuvo a punto de lanzarse a él, pero recordando que no podría siquiera tocarlo, al final se le pasó.

-He!, Natsu-san.- saludo como si nada hubiera pasado, y es que no quería acabar tres metros bajo tierra siendo tan joven.- Vamos a divertirnos.

Ante ello, Natsu sonrió pero recordó la razón del porque se encontraba ahí.

-Idiota.- dijo Rogue molestando a su amigo.- Acaso no te das cuenta de que él es la persona que espera Juvia-san.

Los mencionados se sonrojaron.

-A si?.- dijo incrédulo sintiéndose algo tonto.-Jejejejejeje lo siento.

Y antes de que arruinara el día aún más, su compañero creador de sombras lo tomo de la camisa y se lo llevo sintiéndose como un tonto del solo pensar que este al que traía era su Maestro.

Además él también se sentía algo molesto, llegaría tarde con Yukino por culpa del rubio.

Suspiro derrotado mientras ignoraba las quejas de su compañero.

Al final desaparecieron dejando solos a Natsu y Juvia.

Ambos solo observaron la extraña actuación que ambos amigos protagonizaban. Natsu por su parte, las cosas le habían salido…bueno, no es como si lo supiera, pero sabía que nada malo pasaría con su mejor amiga y por eso estaba feliz. Venía con la intención de encontrarse con Juvia e ir a su cita, o es así como le dijo Adelt como se le llamaba a este tipo de salida, y tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a ese par, no sabe porque o cual era la razón de su enfado que provoco que golpeara a Sting, pero algo le había dado que no se pudo contener.

Juvia estaba feliz de que todo saliera bien, aunque aún no sabe cómo es que parecía que Gray ya sabía sobre lo suyo con Natsu, si ni siquiera se lo ha mencionada a nadie, era extraño pero al final le restó importancia, todo lo que quería en ese momento era estar con su amado para pasar una velada romántica a la luz de la luna. Solo que con la aparición de él dúo más fuerte de sabertooth todo se había complicado y salido de control.

Pero con la llegada de su príncipe todo el malentendido había acabado más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-Juvia.- llamo Natsu aun sin darle la cara, esta se sorprendió un poco por el tono de voz del pelirrosa.- Antes de entrar me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

-Juvia responderá a todo lo que me pregunte.- dijo de manera tranquila mientras se colocaba a un lado de él, mientras que con nerviosismo tomaba su mano.

-Adelt me comento que cuando dos personas dicen eso que dijimos antes de que, bueno…..tu y yo…..nos….-

-Besamos.- decía mientras los colores invadían su rostro.

-Si….. Bueno, la cosa es que me dijo que debía decir algo cuando lo dijimos.- aunque no lo mostrara, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Asi?.- dijo extrañada.- Y que era?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

Natsu paro un momento mientras que con dificultad tomaba algo más de aire mientras el cuerpo le sudaba y temblaba sin saber porque.

Y es que lo que estaba a punto de decir, era la pregunta más difícil que haya hecho en su corta y rara vida.

Y dijo:

-Q-qui-eres….ser mi…..n-novia.- dijo en susurro mientras intentaba calmarse y encontrar él porque el decir eso le había costado lo mismo que una pelea.

-Disculpa pero no escuche.

_Mentía._

Natsu sintió algo removerse en su estómago al saber que tenía que volver a decirlo.

-Quesiquieresserminovia.- dijo tan rápido como le fuese posible.

-Eh?.- ahora no mentía.

-Que si quieres ser mi novia?.- dijo en voz demasiado alto mientras sentía como su cuerpo se aligeraba al saber que ahora lo había dicho bien.

-SI!.- dijo sin rodeos mientras se volvía a lanzar a sus brazos y le plantaba un enorme beso a Natsu, el cual correspondió rápidamente.

En ese momento no les importo que mucha gente los viera, o que la mayoría aplaudía por esa escena tan peculiar que ambos mostraban y protagonizaban, lo único que importaba era que se tenían a ambos y eso era lo más importante.

Porque juntos.

Nadie los detendría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y cómo te fue?.- pregunto Lucy a su compañero pelinegro.

-Por lo que veo, igual que a ti.- No quería hablar de eso, incluso Lucy, pero al menos no quería hacer de su viaje uno callado y frio.

-Sus ojos.- dijo mientras sus ojos miraban por la ventana y atraía la atención de Gray.- solo con verlos lo había descubierto.

El guardo silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Eso mismo me paso.- decía mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda para seguir con la conversación.-Ya no tenía ese brillo cuando me vio, no era el mismo que el de hace apenas unas semanas, era….-

-Diferente.

Y ambos volvieron a guardar silencio.

Ya se recuperarían, ya sea juntos o no, lo harían. Después de todo.

Ambos son magos de Fairy Tail.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Superen mi expectativa en comentarios y subo el próximo capítulo el domingo o lunes.**_

_**Y que tal.**_

_**Yo ando por aquí muy bien y contento de poder actualizar.**_

_**Sin duda este capítulo no se lo esperaban.**_

_**Amiga que me pidió que pusiera a Rogue y Sting, aunque no pude ponerlos como enamorados de Juvia, al menos quise darles un papel en la historia, aunque fue pequeña.**_

_**Lo siento si no pude más pero ellos con Juvia como que… bueno no sé.**_

_**Okami no Me. Bueno pues al final como todo macho que soy no me bañe durante días por mi necedad de que si no hay agua caliente no me baño, jejejejeje no es cierto, XD mi madre me obligaba con quitarme el ordenador y eso fue suficiente para que yo accediera pacíficamente a sus peticiones. Y sobre el NaMi, pues esperemos que uno de estos días se me haga por hacer una historia, porque solo pensaba hacer un Oneshot pero como que me van convenciendo.**_

_**Nota: Ya tengo agua caliente de por vida jajajajajajajajaja, XD.**_

_**XD.**_

_**AnikaSukino 5d**__**. Pues adivina, a mí también me fascina el NatsuxYukino y desde hace tiempo que me gustaría escribir sobre ellos, y sobre un NatsuxUltear pues no sé, pero tampoco digo que no escribiré sobre ellos, es más, pienso en un Oneshot dedicado a un NatsuxMinerva o un NatsuxKagura, pero primero el NaYu.**_

_**XD**_

_**Agradezco los comentarios, de verdad.**_

_**Acepto quejas, ayuda, agradecimientos XD.**_

_**Les recuerdo que entre más comentarios hay más rápido actualizare.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_

_**Por cierto, antes de que me vaya debo decirles que este capítulo era el penúltimo así que si chicos.**_

_**El próximo es el final y espero hacerlo largo y emotivo.**_

_**Ya tengo todo en la cabeza, solo me faltaría plasmarlo en el ordenador y listo.**_

_**Celebraciones porque el próximo es el final.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El viento golpeaba su rostro con intensidad, su caballo galopaba a todo lo que podía dar, asustada y temerosa de no poder llegar a tiempo, de encontrar solo ruinas y perder la oportunidad de volver a verlo._

_Estaba decidida a enmendar sus errores, a intentar cambiar todo lo que ella pudiera hacer._

_Ya había comprendido y entendido que la vida es corta, que todo podría acabar en cualquier momento, una simple decisión podría costarte la vida, inclusive…..la de los demás._

_Su vida siempre fue controlada desde el inicio, desde que nació, sus padres ya tenían planes para ella, al final solo sería un títere más para conseguir más poder político e influencia en otro reino. La habían utilizado todo este tiempo y lo estúpido y ridículo de todo, era que…_

_Ella misma lo sabía._

_Lo sabía y no intento nada para cambiarlo._

_Pero ahora todo podía ser distinto._

_Si es que llegaba a tiempo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ciudad de Magnolia…..Gremio Fairy Tail…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Así que…al final la revista no mentía.- dijo Cana a Mira mientras tomaba una de sus cervezas mañaneras, y es que la forma en la que Gray y Lucy estaban sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de todos, mientras un aura depresivo los rodeaba a ambos era demasiado sospechoso.

-No han dicho nada desde que llegaron.- menciono Mira con cierto tono de preocupación mientras le rellenaba a Cana más cerveza a su tarra.- Ya llevan varios días con esas pintas, a penas y salen para hacer uno que otro trabajo, pero nada más.

-Vaaaa ya se recuperaran.- dijo mientras tomaba toda la cerveza de un jalón.- ya se les pasara, solo es cuestión de que lo asimilen.

-Espero que tengas razón.- dijo sin apartar la vista de ambos.

-Eh! Acaso dudas de mí.- dijo con indignación.-Ya leí su futuro y en lo que me pone, dice que ambos saldrán de esta….algún día.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona enojando un poco a la mayor de las Stratus.

-No digas eso, imagínate que jamás salgan de esa depresión y-y-y-y-y.- repetía sin poder decir más, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si siguieran de esa forma.

-Que es broma!.- dijo con tal de tranquilizar a la albina, y es que cuando se pone así no hay quien la pare.- Sus cartas me dicen que ambos saldrán y superaran esto rápidamente, además de….no, mejor sigue dramatizando como siempre lo haces.

Iba a irse de ahí, pero un aura demoniaco la detuvo.

-Además de qué?.- dijo Mira con un tono indescriptible, y es que cuando se le hace enojar puede llegar a ser más atemorizante que…... Olvídenlo, no hay nada más atemorizante que ella misma.

Cana trago en seco.

-No, n-nada s-solo estoy ya sabes jejejejeje delirando, de seguro llevo demasiados litros cerveza, así que será mejor que no vuelva hasta…jamás.- decía mientras intentaba ocultar su miedo. La jarra que antes tenía Cana y ahora estaba en manos de la albina, se rompió, se rompió con la presión que ponía Mira en sus manos, dando a ver, que esa respuesta no era la que esperaba.

-Decías?.- volvió a hablar mientras Cana escuchaba el crujir del vidrio entre las manos de la albina.

-Descuida te lo contare todo!.- dijo con rapidez mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a hablar.

Cabe decir que la albina sonrió victoriosa y complacida con lo que en esos momentos escuchaba.

**.**

**.**

-Vamos Gajeel!, debes aceptarlo.- decía una cansada Levy al Dragon Slayer de Hierro y Sombra, quien quería salir con todas sus fuerzas del gremio.

-Nunca!.- grito intentando zafarse del agarre de la pequeña peliazul.- Ya vera ese cretino, le enseñare una lección por meterse con mi hermana.

-Oh! Vamos, porque ahora si te importa.- dijo irónicamente.- antes ni siquiera decías nada cuando ella estaba tras Gray.

-Porque en ese entonces él no tenía la culpa de la inestabilidad mental de Juvia, ese bastardo de seguro aprovecho cuan-

Pero antes de seguir hablando, pudo sentir un aura maligno crecer desde lo más escondido del gremio, por un momento creyó que la persona se trataba de Erza, pero entonces recordó que esta no estaba y fue cuando la curiosidad llego a él. Con lentitud giro el rostro algo asustado, el en ningún momento creyó que aquella chica fuese la responsable de semejante poder ni siquiera de lo equivocado que estaba al pensar de que solo era una persona.

Sino dos los que emitían semejante poder.

Gray y Lucy estaban emitiendo un aura asesina que incluso pondría de rodillas a Erza.

-QUE DIJISTE DE JUVIA….BASTARDO!.- dijo Gray con furia y enojo mezclados. El aunque allá perdido a la única chica que posiblemente le quería, aun tenia y sentía la obligación de protegerla.

Ya sea con su vida.

-NATSU NO ES NINGUN APROVECHADO!.- Pero fue Lucy la que más emitía enojo a través de sus ojos. Ella aun le quería, demasiado si es que alguien se daba cuenta de ello, por esa razón aun sentía la inexplicable obligación por ayudarlo, tal vez debido a que le debía la vida al pelirrosado, a la gran ayuda y apoyo que el significo para ella, para ella Natsu era posiblemente la mejor persona del mundo.

Y aunque le había perdido, aún tenía una enorme deuda con él y aunque le doliera no ser ella la que este con él, lo apoyaría y ayudaría en todo.

Levy miro sorprendida, al igual que el gremio entero a los dos.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, una figura entro casi rompiendo la puerta del gremio, acción que llamo la atención de todos los magos de Fairy tail.

Gajeel vivirá para contarlo.

-Chicos!.- llamo una voz conocida desde la puerta junto con alguien más a su lado.- Ponerse todos en fila!.- ordeno una cabellera escarlata junto con alguien pequeño, para ser más exactos, el maestro.

Todos sin excepción de nadie, corrió hasta ponerse delante de quien los había convocado, unos asustados, otros preocupados y otros simplemente curiosos por la noticia o información que recibirían.

Por un momento todos olvidaron el problema anterior, a excepción de Gajeel quien sentía que de alguna forma estuvo a punto de liarla, a lo grande.

Todos ya calmados, se colocaron delante de Erza y el Maestro, este último tenía un papel algo grande entre sus manos.

-Para que nos ha llamado Maestro?.- Mira fue la primera en hablar y preguntar lo que todos en esos momentos pensaban.

El Maestro miro de forma divertida a todos.

-Como verán.-comenzó a explicar.- Hace casi dos semanas dos de nuestros magos más fuertes salieron a un encargo mío a Crocus.- todos rápidamente recordaron a la nueva pareja, el maestro sonrió ante los rostros curiosos de sus hijos.-Bueno, para ser más exactos, ellos no fueron a un encargo mío sino que fueron llamados para un trabajo en especial.

Todos abrieron la boca totalmente sorprendidos.

-Qué clase de misión.- pidieron/ordenaron Lucy y Gray quienes tenían total atención a las palabras del Maestro.

-Bueno, ellos fueron llamados específicamente por su característica magia.- todos abrían los ojos y la boca más sorprendidos.- llamados por una de las figuras más importantes del reino de Fiore…Sakura Respock.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos momentos, claramente más confundidos que antes.

-Quien?.- pregunto la mayoría del gremio.

El maestro cayó de espaldas completamente molesto, frustrado y cansado. Debió haber supuesto que nadie leería un libro y mucho menos algo como de esa categoría, no sabía si molestarse con ellos o con el mismo, después de todo es su deber como un padre el llevar a un hijo por el buen camino, pero como él lo veía.

Ya estaba perdido.

-S-sakura….. Respock.- dijeron Levy y Lucy al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose incrédulas y completamente sorprendidas, pero además de eso, ambas comenzaban a sentir molestia y furia descontrolada, en especial la de cabellera rubia, y todo debido a cierto mago creador de fuego hijo de un dragón.

-Eso quiere decir que…Natsu conoce a esa mujer y que además está en un trabajo donde ambos la ven todos los días.- dijo con enojo mientras cerraba con fuerza ambos puños, el maestro asintió algo asustado.-Y entonces, aun el sabiendo que yo soy una gran fan de Sakura y que además tengo todos sus libros, no me dijo nada y ni siquiera me llevo a conocerla cuando apenas lo fui a buscar.

El maestro no entendía mucho de lo que la rubia decía, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose detrás de Erza, así que no tuvo más opción que asentir débilmente ante una furiosa coneja.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Ese idiota!.- grito completamente enojada mientras varios magos del gremio corrían por sus vidas.- Entiendo que ya no pueda ser más que una amiga para él, pero el que me haya negado el conocer a una persona demasiado importante para mi carrera eso sí que…. NO SE LO PERDONA NI HAPPY!.

-Entiendo muy bien tu situación Lucy.- hablo una muy calmada Erza.- Por eso jamás debes dudar de Natsu.

-A que te refieres?.- pregunto curiosa, olvidando por un momento su enojo.

-Que Natsu jamás se olvidó de ti.- eso hizo sonrojar levemente a Lucy.- Porque Natsu te manda…..Un boleto V.I.P! para que después de la obra, puedas conocer en persona a la Mejor autora de los últimos tiempos!.-y como si fuera un programa de televisión, Erza, quien estaba vestida con un vestido rojo como su cabello, le entregaba un boleto a una Lucy quien lloraba de la felicidad.

-Aun lo amo!.- grito completamente emocionada, al menos no cuando todos le miraron con rareza.- como mi mejor amigo.- a completó mientras reía de manera nerviosa, pasando disimuladamente a través de ellos dirigiéndose a la barra para ver con mucho detenimiento aquel regalo que la vida le había dado.

-Y cómo es que Natsu tiene boletos como esos de la obra que Sakura-sama está por estrenar en un par de días?.- pregunto una curiosa Levy llamando nuevamente la atención de todos en el gremio, sin sacar el detalle que se siente algo celosa de su amiga.

El Maestro sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su larga vida.

**.**

**.**

-Porque Natsu y Juvia tienen los papeles estelares de la obra.- dijo mientras tanto él como Erza se tapaban los oídos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-QUE!?.- Gritaron todos hasta casi perder la voz.

-P-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe Pero que dice!.- dijeron varios creyendo por primera vez en sus vidas que el Maestro estaba loco.

Bueno, no era noticia que Natsu haya estado en o trabajado en una obra, después de todo ya lo había hecho incontables veces como parte de su trabajo, pero solo le habían tocado papeles casi insignificantes, como un papel de relleno en el cual solo hacia algo y desaparecía, o simplemente le hacía de efectos especiales, el cual es y sera su punto fuerte.

La primera reacción de todos fue la de negación, no podían creerse la idea de que Natsu…NATSU haya hecho una obra en donde este es protagonista, y que podrían decir de Juvia, bueno….sí que se esperaban que ella fuera buena actriz, después de todo el exagerar demasiado las situaciones siempre había sido su punto fuerte.

Después estaba el digerir la noticia y hacerse la idea de que Natsu y Juvia harán un gran papel de estelares en una obra demasiado importante, cosa que muchos aun no lograban por mucho que lo intentasen digerir. Pero piénsenlo un momento, desde cuando Natsu era un gran actor, aparte del fingir ser el malo al final de su estancia en edolas donde ayudo a Mystogan a ganarse el respeto de su pueblo y muchas otras cosas.

O cuando….…demonios!, Natsu siempre había sido un gran actor y ellos sin saberlo, bueno no muchos llegaron a esta conclusión rápidamente, incluso habrá quienes jamás lo sabrán, pero sí que habrá quienes lo sepan pero jamás lo reconocerán, de eso no hay dudas.

-No nos está jugando una broma de mal gusto?.- pregunto Cana aun sin creerse lo que Erza y el Maestro le decían a todos.

-Vamos, jugar una broma de esas es de muy mal gusto, hasta para el Maestro sería demasiado bajo.- apoyo Mira al maestro, aunque esta apenas y se hacia esa idea.

Varios magos asintieron dándole la razón a Mira.

-Eso quiere decir que todos vamos a ir a verlos actuar.- dijo Gray sin ocultar sus evidentes celos por el hecho de que Natsu actué al lado de Juvia.

Erza y el Maestro asintieron.

Cabe decir que muchos saltaron de la emoción contenida.

-Bueno hijos!.-dijo al maestro en voz alta llamando nuevamente la atención de todos.- Que les parece si hacemos una fiesta en honor a este par de jóvenes enamorados, que donde quiera que estén, celebraremos en su nombre y les haremos saber a ambos que los apoyamos como la familia que somos.

-AYE!.- gritaron todos llenos de energía y felicidad en honor a dos magos increíblemente fuerte.

-Porque en Fairy Tail la familia siempre!….

-Se apoya!.- a completaron todos sin dejar de reír.

Porque aunque haiga problemas entre ellos, siempre lograran superarlos como la familia que son, aunque el amor no sea siempre correspondido, siempre lo superaran, porque aquí en Fairy Tail…..siempre unidos hasta el final.

Y eso todos lo sabrán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Libro….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-No lo entiendo!.- grito un hombre tirado en el suelo con marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo, sangre brotaba de su cuerpo junto con la que expulsaba a través de la boca, estaba casi al borde de la muerte pero sorprendentemente aun podía respirar para gritar a todo lo que podía._

_Su mejor amigo solo lo miro fríamente como si no comprendiera lo que dice._

_-Esto lo haces solo por esa razón, solo porque ella te alejo de su vida.-escupió todo a la vez mientras irónicamente se sentía mejor con cada palabra que él decía.- Ahora veo que solo eres el mismo niño que conocí des—_

_-Que si esa es mi razón.- dijo con sarcasmo dándole la espalda admirando el como el sol se ocultaba.- No, no lo es._

_Su amigo lo miro contrariado y a la vez peor por las heridas que cada vez estaban mal._

_-Entonces!.- ordeno una explicación tapándose la herida abierta en el estómago por el esfuerzo._

_-No lo entenderías.- susurro tranquilamente pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Dray lo escuchara._

_-Que no entenderé.- dijo elevando su voz.- que solo eres un adolescente con el corazón roto, pues mira que lo entiendo, entiendo que solo porque fuiste rechazado ahora invadirás todo, tendrás un sobrenombre de temer que cuando éramos niños decías que conseguirías._

_Armin giro para encarar a su amigo moribundo con enojo en su rostro, Dray sonrió satisfecho._

_-Quieres saberlo!.- grito mientras de sus manos brotaba fuego._

_-Dilo antes de que te quedes con las ganas.- hablo más débil como si ya no pudiera resistir más._

_Armin miro enfurecido a su amigo, pensando si debería o no hacerlo, debatiéndose si sería bueno hablar, jamás lo entendería la única era…, suspiro al aire fastidiado, no le gustaba recordarla, cada vez que lo hacía le hacía cuestionarse si lo que hacía era lo correcto, que tal vez lo detendría y lo cambiaria de opinión….como siempre lo había hecho._

_-El mundo._

_-El mundo que?.-cuestiono al escucharlo._

_-El mundo está podrido, moribundo, lleno de gente que solo ocupa y utiliza a las demás personas, y todo por esas ideas de que son superiores, superiores en qué en ser estúpidos, pues bien tuve una idea, una idea en donde pondría fin a todo eso y crearía un solo reino, un reino sin discriminación, un reino donde todos podrán vivir tranquilamente sin temer que algún día su reino estará en guerra con otro porque ya no habrá otro ''reino'', todos seremos uno._

_Dray lo miro sorprendido como si lo que Armin dijera no tuviera….bueno eso, como si solo escuchara las palabras de un loco, un loco visionario si lo veía de otro punto de vista. Tenía que estar bromeando, el mismo se lo había dicho ya hace mucho tiempo, que esa idea era ridícula que solo terminaría muerto por hablar de esa forma, que el mundo lo repudiaría y que terminaría por ser encarcelado o tratado como estúpido._

_Un estúpido visionario._

_-Aun sigues con eso, esa idea se te ocurrió desde que éramos solo unos niños sin comprender como es el mundo exterior, ambos conocemos como piensa el ser humano, esa idea jamás será posi—_

_-No lo digas.- amenazo extendiendo su fuego demasiado cerca de Dray._

_-De que tienes miedo, mátame como lo hiciste con nuestros amigos o me dirás que Lang de él reino de la luz te recibió como como el loco visionario que eres. Porque su reino por lo que me dicen….Esta completamente en ruinas!._

_Tras decir eso, Dray vio cómo su amigo se echaba a reír pero lo que le sorprendió fue que su risa no era como la de un asesino ambicioso de poder, no, era igual que la de siempre, como si lo que le acabase de decir fuese una broma graciosa._

_-De que te ríes.- dijo sintiéndose molesto._

_Pero su amigo no lo escucho, este seguía riendo como nunca lo había hecho, incluso juro ver una lágrima contenida caer por su ojo derecho._

_-Es mentira.- soltó una vez su risa ceso, su amigo lo miro confundido.- Es mentira, jamás ataque su reino._

_-De que hablas, según nuestros soldados vieron como había fuego muy cerca de ellos y que vieron tus tropas demasiado cerca de ellos._

_-Oh! Lo del fuego era porque estábamos celebrando.- dijo sonriente._

_-Celebrando?.- dijo sintiéndose como si él fuera el loco.-Celebrando qu-_

_-La unión de dos reinos.- dijo una figura apareciendo de entre el humo._

_-TU!.- grito Dray sorprendido al ver al mismo Lang para frente a él como si nada hubiese pasado.- Me dijeron que estabas muer-_

_-Muerto?, pues acaso no me ves.- dijo sintiéndose algo tonto el aclarar que se encontraba en perfecto estado._

_Y entonces abrió sus ojos como si de verdad estuviera loco. Frente a él estaba uno de sus más grandes amigos._

_-Pero…Lo que nos dijeron….- su mente estaba a punto de colapsar, pero fue su cuerpo el que colapso primero._

_Armin y Lang miraron preocupados a su amigo._

_-Que fue lo que paso?.- pregunto Lang mientras curaba las heridas de su amigo._

_-Creo que me pase.- se excusó mientras de igual forma se agachaba para ver con detenimiento a su mejor amigo._

_-Idiota! Que casi lo matas.- grito sintiéndose como un padre regañando a su hijo._

_-Pero fue el quien llego con aires de héroe a retarme.- trato de excusarse._

_Pero no valió la pena ya que este le golpeó la cabeza._

_-No te doy otra no más porque…- suspiro derrotado, su amigo aunque haya pasado por muchas cosas malas seguía siendo un infantil.- déjalo, ven a ayudarme a llevarlo a que lo revisen antes de que sea tarde._

_-Bueno pero no te enojes.- dijo mientras él y su amigo lo levantaban con cuidado y lo llevaban de ahí._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Y que harás?.- pregunto Lang mientras veía como Armin colocaba a su amigo en una camilla donde rápidamente varios médicos lo revisaban._

_El levanto el rostro con una sonrisa en ella._

_-Le contare todo. Desde nuestra alianza hasta la explicación de que todos aquellos reinos que según aplaste en realidad ahora forman parte del mío._

_-Crees que te-_

_-No estoy seguro, pero de todas formas tendrá que, y si no lo hace tendré que enseñarle con sus propios ojos todo lo que he logrado._

_-Que has logrado?.- pregunto una tercera voz a espaldas de él._

_-Pues que no ves, he logrado unificar reinos para crear uno solo en donde no haya discriminación, un lugar donde todos serán felices, un lugar—_

_-Sin mí.-Volvió a hablar esa voz, cabe decir que Lang que era el único que la había visto tenía la quijada en el piso sin poder creer que ella estaba ahí._

_Armin volteo para encarar a aquella dulce voz que se le hacía tan conocido a él. Sus ojos no creían lo que el en esos momentos creía ver, abrió la boca completamente sorprendido de verla a ella, parada con las manos cruzadas completamente molesta y feliz._

_Liz estaba parada frete a él, la princesa Lizette estaba frente a él con una sonrisa tierna capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, sintió su cuerpo temblar de la emoción, quería abrazarla y llenarla de besos tantos como podía, quería decirle el mucho que la extrañaba, que sin ella su mundo estaría incompleto y más cuando haría una increíble Azaña, pero sintiendo triste al pensar que esa Azaña lo haría el solo._

_Solo él y nadie más._

_Y entonces recordó, recordó su despedida, recordó aquel sentimiento que si no fuera por él, ahora sería el gobernante de todo y seguiría todo igual o peor que como es ahora. Sacudió su cabeza alejando la idea de abrazarla para endurecer su mirada, aún estaba enojado con ella, pero antes de decir una ofensa ella hablo primero._

_-Lo siento.- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza, eso y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

_Y entonces aquel duro gesto que tenía…..desapareció._

_-Que?.- dijo estupefacto, sin creer lo que ella decía._

_-Lo siento, siento mucho el romperte el corazón pero entiende que en esos momentos mi familia me tenían amenazada con jamás volverte a ver, incluso me dijeron que si lo nuestro seguía intentarían matarte y—_

_Armin no la dejo terminar, le basto con ''Mi familia me tenía….'', para callarla con un beso._

_Se sentía tonto, idiota del no haberse planteado esa posibilidad, ella no tenía la culpa, la tenía el por haberse marchado ese día, día donde justo tenía la idea de contarle todo su plan a ella para que le ayudase, para que lo apoyara._

_El beso duro apenas nos instantes, una vez terminado el beso Armin le rodeo con sus manos terminando abrazándola como si pudiera perderla, temeroso de que ella fuese una imaginación suya, de que estuviera soñando y pronto acabaría._

_-Lo siento.- dijo el sintiendo sus lágrimas caer.- No debí de haberme ido, debía suponer que había una razón, debía saberla y ver que podía hacer._

_-No, no fue tuya sino mía, fui yo quien jamás se dio cuenta del que solo era un juguete desechable para mis padres, del que lo único que les importaba era el poder, y yo era una forma para conseguirlo, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, lamento el haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles, lamento no acompañarte cuando tus padres…..L-lo l-la-men-to.- y sin contenerlo más, comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía triste pero feliz de saber que el hombre al que amaba no se había convertido en un monstro, un monstro ansioso de poder, seguía siendo el hombre del que se enamoró._

_-Bueno.- dijo alguien sintiéndose incomodo.- Creo que debería ir a ver a mi reina, después de todos ella espera un hijo mio._

_Ellos ni siquiera lo escucharon, es más, lo ignoraron._

_-Adiós.- se despido olvidando ese sentimiento de molestia por sentirse ignorado, rápidamente abandono el lugar, después de todo, una mujer embarazada es algo difícil de lidiar._

_Pero hermoso al final._

_Tal vez las palabras que ambos en esos momentos querían decir no eran las indicadas, aunque quisieran, aunque lo desearan, es mejor demostrarlo que decirlo y falta decir que ambos lo preferían así, solos, sin nadie que los interrumpa, sin nadie quien los controle, al final._

_Ambos eran libres de todo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Un día antes de que acabe el plazo de las tres semanas….Crocus…Capital de Fiore….._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aunque ambos, tanto Natsu como Juvia, deberían disfrutar de su relación ambos preferían continuar con su trabajo, ya habría el tiempo suficiente para todo lo que ambos querían hacer juntos. Pero por el momento, deberán seguir practicando para la obra, después de todo, mañana es el día.

-Entonces….No quieren salir?.- Hablo Sakura a su padre mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo.

Adelt no se tomó la molestia en dirigirle la mirada, sabía perfectamente que aunque a ella ya había dicho que estaban listos aún tenía la duda en su mirada, la preocupación que tenía era evidente, Sakura había sido y seguirá siendo el tipo de persona que aunque no lo demuestre, siente como cualquier otro y Adelt sabe perfectamente que a ella le interesa mucho la opinión de la gente, ya que sin ellos ella no estaría donde está ahora.

-Iré a ver a tu madre.- respondió mientras giraba y caminaba en dirección contraria, Sakura levanto la mano con la intención de decir algo pero se detuvo antes de poder decirlo, Adelt paro en seco mientras pensaba durante unos momentos lo que iba a decir. Al final suspiro.- Si gustas…..puedes acompañarme.

Sentencio con una sonrisa sincera mientras volvía a su camino, Sakura lo vio irse, incapaz de decir algo, su madre era un tema que desde hace mucho solo le importaba a su padre, ella nunca supo cómo murió, y su padre la culpo durante un tiempo el que no estuviera con ellos, pero él era demasiado comprensivo y no tardó mucho en volver a dirigirle la palabra como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun así, él era el único que iba a ver a su madre, Sakura intento acompañarlo en varias ocasiones pero al final desistía.

No estaba preparada…..en ese entonces claro.

Sonrió a su padre, quien aunque ya no se encontraba a la vista, sabía bien como se sentía. De alguna forma el ver como aquellos nuevos inquilinos se conocían y abrían paso a algo nuevo, le dio la confianza suficiente para volver a hablar con normalidad a su padre.

Natsu y Juvia tenían una especie de aura que al encontrarte con ellos, de alguna forma sacaban lo mejor de ti, por eso sonreía y acariciaba aquel peculiar libro que estaba en su mano izquierda, no supo él porque o cuando, pero el día en que los vio tuvo una idea, idea que se transformó en lápiz y papel, y posteriormente…..en su nuevo libro.

Ya les diría sobre aquello.

A menos que ellos solos se dieran cuenta.

Al final se puso en camino para encontrarse con su padre.

Tenían una madre a la cual visitar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al día siguiente…Gremio de Fairy tail…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Como decía desde el principio. Erase un día completamente tranquilo en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Por mucho que se cueste creer, en aquel peculiar y revoltoso Gremio, no andaba metido en peleas desastrosas o demandas por daños a posibles destrozos en la ciudad de Magnolia o algún otro sitio.

No.

Hoy era un día especial sin duda, todos y cada uno de los magos de dicho gremio, se encontraba tranquilos e increíblemente felices, pero no por ellos sino por dos magos en específico.

Natsu y Juvia, dos polos completamente opuestos, Magia contradictoria, uno de Fuego y otra de Agua, ambos categorizados por la naturaleza como enemigos desde su nacimiento… o bueno eso era lo que decía en el cartel donde estaba puesto la hora y lugar donde se realizaría la Obra más esperada en los últimos tiempos.

Como dije en un principio, todos se encontraban felices y….APURADOS!.

-Wendy.- llamo una albina completamente arreglada como si fuera a ir a un desfile de modas, Wendy corrió hasta ella deleitando un inocente vestido mientras cargaba a una arreglada Charle y un gato azul con Smoking volaba sobre ellas.

-Si Mira-san.- dijo al llegar tratando con cuidado el no arruinar su peinado.

-Quiero que vayas a avisar a todos que las limosinas están a punto de llegar y más les vale que estén completamente listos.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír pero lo último al final sonaba más a amenaza que a un favor.

-Hai!.- respondió Wendy.

Mira no se sentía molesta, bueno…..no mucho, pero el que le hayan dejado de encargada verificar que todos estén listos para partir rumbo a Crocus le está costando más de lo que ella pensaba, en un principio acepto gustosa solo por no quedar mal, pero cinco minutos después se arrepintió completamente.

Ella creía que podría controlarlos a la perfección y enorgullecer al Maestro, pero como ahora veía, prefería decepcionarlo.

Chicos corriendo por todos lados intentando ayudarse a atarse la corbata, frunció el ceño al recordar que apenas hace cinco minutos les había explicado a la perfección, incluso utilizo muñecos, el cómo hacerlo y sin ninguna falla. Veía como Gray se quitaba la ropa cada vez que podía, bufo molesta al saber que ni el mejor pegamento funciona con él, al menos Gajeel ya estaba listo, sonrió satisfecha al recordar como ella y Levy le obligaron a cortarse el pelo, quedando demasiado….varonil, incluso para ella.

Sonrio al averiguar que Levy tenía buen gusto, sino fuera por ella, ya estaría detrás de él como una fangirl de las que tanto odia.

Giro un poco el rostro para toparse con algo peor.

Las chicas.

Aunque no debía decir nada, ella y Lissana ya estaban listas desde que amaneció, no por nada tuvo que estar trabajando desde la noche, aún no sabe cómo le había echo para poder dormir un poco. Gruño al ver como la mayoría de la población femenina estaban echando líos por su cabello, su vestido y el maquillaje. Las únicas listas eran: ella misma, su hermana, Erza, quien también ya estaba lista desde la mañana, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Cana y Charle. La mayoría aún tenían cosas por hacer.

-Mira-nee!.- grito Lissana quien corría con cuidado.- Ya llegaron!.- alerto la menor. Varios que aún no estaban listos corrieron hacia la puerta del gremio, casi atropellando a Lissana y para su suerte.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sin poder explicar cómo o el porqué, un muro de fuego negro se levantó detrás de ella, alertando a todo el mundo, haciéndolos parar en seco y girar para encarar a su peor pesadilla.

Porque nadie quiere ver a Mira enojada.

-_**Chicos!**_.- hablo una voz demoniaca.- _**Aun no están listos, será mejor que yo los ayude!**_.- y sin previo aviso, se abalanzo sobre todos ayudando con…_delicadeza_ a todos sus amigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinco minutos después…_

-Bien! Ya podemos irnos.- dijo una sonriente Mirajane, quien caminaba con suma tranquilidad hacia el transporte, paro un segundo alertando nuevamente a unos….adoloridos magos, para decirles….- Que esperan, no querrán hacerme enojar verdad.- y rio de manera inocente mientras un hombre, quien temblaba sin razón, le abría la puerta para que entrara al transporte.

Todos se miraron entre sí, debatiéndose si debían seguirla o no, pero al final tuvieron que, después de todo ya era suficiente con enojarla una vez, no querían terminar como Gray, quien con dolor, sentía como la ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo y cada paso que daba le dolía peor que…..olvídenlo.

Todos subieron rápidamente a los transportes, alguien tuvo que subir a una Wendy desmayada, cabe decir que ya tiene un trauma que contar.

-Muy bien.- dijo Erza al revisar que todos estaban dentro, incluso el Maestro quien se mantenía echo bolita abrazándose fuertemente a sus piernas.- Vámonos!.

Y así, todos se pusieron en marcha.

Aunque unos ya no tenían tantas ganas de ir.

Debían preocuparse por sus heridas, lo bueno es que Crocus tiene buenos hospitales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Actualidad….Crocus…Capital de Fiore…..7:50 pm…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Listos?.- pregunto Sakura a los estelares, ellos asintieron sin apartar la vista del guion.- Bueno, que puedo decir más que darles ánimos.- dijo sonriendo, ellos solo volvieron a asentir.-Bien, esto ya me está fastidiando.- decía mientras les arrebata a ambos el libreto.

-Pero qué?.- dijo Natsu confundido.

-Sucede algo con Juvia?.- pregunto Juvia mientras miraba pidiendo una explicación.

-Que si sucede algo!?.- dijo irónicamente mientras rodaba los ojos y lanzaba las hojas hacia el techo.- Pues claro que sucede algo, desde ayer ni hablan ni siquiera sé si están en la casa, que demonios les pasa.- pidió/ordeno la mujer mirándolos fijamente.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos, sonrieron al saber que pensaban lo mismo.

-Juvia y Natsu creían que como Sakura-san ha hecho mucho por nosotros, decidimos los dos que no sería justo si no haríamos nuestro trabajo lo mejor que podamos, así que los últimos días hemos estado practicando todo lo que podamos.- explico la peliazul mientras sentía como Natsu tomaba su mano, sintiendo esa calidez que ahora era estará junta a ella.

-Solo queríamos ayudar.- dijo Natsu mientras sentía el cómo Juvia hacia más fuerte su agarre.

Sakura los miro sorprendida, no sabía si debía saltar para abrazarlos y decirles durante repetitivas veces agradecimientos por preocuparse por ella, pero como no quería arruinar su elegante atuendo para la ocasión, desistió a la idea y opto por otra.

-Chicos…Gracias.- agradeció con honestidad, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Bueno, que esperan! Vayan que falta poco para que comience.- decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro.- Corran, de seguro sus amigos ya están sentados esperándolos.

Y sin que ellos pudieran decir algo más, Sakura los saco del camarote donde ambos estaban, se apoyó con la espalda en la puerta mientras secaba sus ojos, había comenzado a llorar más sin darse cuenta, se limpió, seco y volvió al uso de maquillaje, no quería verse mal en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar en pensar en ellos, aunque fueron unos dolores de cabeza en los ensayos al final se habían ganado algo más que aplausos, algo más valioso que ni ella sabía que podía ofrecer algún día.

Al final podía decir que ellos…..eran sus amigos.

Posiblemente los mejores que haya tenido, pero no lo admitiría.

Sonrió y despidió del lugar, dispuesta a mostrar al mundo lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho en tan solo tres semanas.

Les mostraría la mejor obra jamás antes vista.

**.**

**.**

-Te sientes nerviosa?.- pregunto Natsu mientras veía como su novia repasaba nuevamente unos guiones y lucía un hermoso vestido medieval.

Ella levanto la mirada para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, esto causo que el pelirrosa se pusiera nervioso sin saber el porqué, además de que su rostro tomo otro color sin saberlo.

-Juvia siente que mientras Natsu este para ella, jamás se sentiría nerviosa.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín.

-Yo creo lo mismo.- volvió a decir, mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa, sin comprender como es que hay veces en las que dice algo sin querer pero que al final siempre resultan bien, aun no lo entiende del todo pero se siente demasiado bien cuando ella lo premia por decir cosas como esas.

Ellos han estado demasiado tiempo juntos en los últimos días, sin saber que ahora de alguna forma desarrollaron una forma de comunicarse a través de los ojos, ella solo lo mira y sabe que es lo que piensa e inclusive pueden llegar a saber el estado de ánimo del otro sin preguntárselo, solo basta con verlo para saber cómo se encuentra.

Hubo noches en las que no paraban de conversar sobre recuerdos de su infancia e inclusive de cosas que sucedieron antes de conocerse. Para él fue fascinante saber que Juvia era una de las más fuerte de su antiguo Gremio, aunque claro que se lo habían mencionado antes pero no recordaba o no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decían en ese entonces, se divirtió un poco al saber que tenía anécdotas graciosas de ella y Gajeel.

Jamás imagino que Juvia veía a Gajeel como su hermano, aunque no fueran de sangre, supo que debía agradecer a Gajeel por protegerla en muchas ocasiones, recibiendo él el ataque en muchas ocasiones durante misiones peligrosas, le debía una, una muy grande por protegerla.

Aunque lo que más le gusto fue el saber sus gustos y aquellas cosas que logran ponerla feliz, ahora sabia como hacerla sonreír todo el tiempo, también supo lo que la deprimía y la hacía ponerse triste, ahora tendría muy bien en mente las cosas que debería alejar de ella.

Solo para que ella nunca dejara de sonreír. Ella se ha convertido no solo en un apoyo o algo más que una amiga, ella ahora era alguien demasiado importante para él, ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo con palabras, no había un título para eso, ella se había convertido en algo, que para él, no creía que algún día llegaría a tener. Tenía una idea o más bien Adelt le dio una idea para que jamás de los jamases, él la llegara a perder.

Pero esa proposición todavía era demasiado pronto, aún tenían cosas que vivir juntos, aún tenían una juventud que disfrutar.

Ya habría de llegar el momento para aquello.

Sonrió como un tonto enamorado sin saberlo, mientras que ella lo veía sin poder comprender el porqué de su sonrisa, pero solo le basto unos segundos para que ella también lo supiera.

Ella sabía muy bien cual era la clase de persona de la que se había enamorado, Natsu era…..como decirlo, alguien muy explosivo, decía todo aquello que él pensaba, y eso es una de las cosas que tanto le gusta de él, también cabe decir que era honesto, demasiado creía ella, porque en muchas ocasiones siempre terminaba casi desmayada por las palabras de su novio, tendría que aprender mucho de ello, porque no sabe como pero Natsu siempre la pone nerviosa con aquellas palabras dulces que dice, aunque no es muy seguido y da gracias a ello.

También supo de aquellas cosas que tanto le molestan, que aunque no eran muchas, cualquiera de ellas podía ponerlo realmente furioso y un ejemplo muy claro era el traicionar a su familia, porque para él su familia, donde ahora ella es la más importante, es como aquello que siempre te mantendrá feliz y siempre unidos.

Él era muy sorprendente, la gustan tantas cosas que no le resultara difícil alegrarle el día siempre, es una persona a la que le gusta escuchar, aunque solo a ella, tenía una personalidad que le resultaba tierno, incluso llego a verlo una vez jugar con varios niños que sonreían a causo de él.

Cabe decir que al verlo divertirse con muchos niños hizo que su mente llegara a colapsar varias veces durante los días posteriores.

Pero para ello se necesitaría de tiempo, no mucho esperaba ella.

Sin saberlo, ella también sonrió de la misma manera que Natsu, aunque para mala suerte solo fueron unos segundos.

-Chicos.- llamo una persona encargada de la Obra.- Los demás están listos para comenzar, lo están ustedes?.- pregunto algo apurado intentando aparentar no estar tan nervioso.

Ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse unos segundos para luego contestar con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

-Si!.

-Muy bien, ahora solo vayan a sus lugares, solo quedan unos segundos para que dé inicio.- y así como vino, se fue.

Ambos caminaron mientras iban tomados de las manos, ambos completamente felices y seguros.

Llegaron hasta ver que ya solo era el telón quien los separaba del público.

Sonrieron al escuchar el revoloteo que hacían sus amigos.

Podían jurar que escucharon a Lyon llorar y decir unas cosas poco entendibles, a Gray callándolo, a Lucy jalando a su compañero para que regresen a su lugar, a la gente que se quejaba un poco del ruido, incluso juraron escuchar las voces de los demás gremios a los que conocían.

Sonrieron al saber que tendrían el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Listos?.- pregunto Sakura desde lejos y junto a ella estaba Adelt, su padre. Ambos contentos mientras les deseaban suerte.

Ambos respondieron instantáneamente.

-Listos!.

-Muy bien…Comenzamos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Trece años después…afueras de Magnolia…..Hogar de la familia Dragneel…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Al final, La princesa y el Rey lograron su sueño, crearon un reino de paz y amor.- dijo una muy cansada Juvia mientras sostenía el libro y apaga la vela a su lado.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre?.- pregunto una niña de aparente 10 años de edad con el cabello corto color rosado mientras sostenía varios muñecos a su lado.

-No se sabe.- respondió Juvia poniendo más confusa a la pequeña niña.

-Y que paso con ellos entonces?.

-Solo se sabe que ambos se amaban y que tuvieron una gran familia, pero no se sabe que paso con ellos después, la autora del libro, quien lleva tu nombre, dejo a la imaginación a los lectores el imaginarse su propio final.

-Woww! Esa Sakura era muy inteligente.- dijo intentando abrir los ojos un poco más, pero el sueño estaba ganando.

-Y bondadosa también.- a-completo la peliazul mientras le besaba la frente a la niña y acomodaba las sabanas para poder dormir.

-Buenas noches Sakura.- dijo Juvia esbozando una tierna sonrisa mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Mama, dale mis buenas noches a Papa.

-Lo hare.- dijo Juvia cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la dejaba descansar tranquilamente.

Juvia camino tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta encontrar las escaleras, bajo las escaleras intentando no hacer mucho ruido, sonrió al encontrar a su esposo sentado en una silla, sin camisa, mientras tomaba una vaso de jugo y uno que otro aperitivo.

Con tranquilidad y sin intentar hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a él con lentitud mientras sonreía al verlo tan distraído con un libro, el cual parecía nuevo. Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de él, pero cuando solo estaba a dos pasos…..

-Juvia.- dijo arruinando la sorpresa sin apartar la vista del libro.- Sabes que te vengo oliendo desde que subiste a dormir a Sakura.- sonrió de medio lado al ver como su esposa le arrebataba su vaso de jugo.

-Juvia lo sabe pero aun quería intentar sorprenderlo a usted…Natsu.- dijo e inmediatamente bebió el jugo mientras sonreía victoriosa al verlo fruncir el ceño.

-Natsu intentara recuperar su jugo, lo sabe verdad?…..Juvia.- decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia a ella con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Juvia lo sabe.- y sin decir más ambos juntaron sus labios para encontrarse en un apasionado beso. Natsu poso ambas manos en la cintura de su esposa, atrayéndola mientras que Juvia se aferraba más al pecho desnudo de su esposo.

Se mantuvieron así dúrate un momento, momento que parecía poco para ellos.

-Creo que ya es hora de darle un hermano a Sakura no lo cree señora Dragneel.- incito con una sonrisa traviesa y picara mientras le mordía suavemente la oreja a Juvia y esta soltaba un tierno gemido que provocaba al hombre despertar cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-Juvia estará más que encantada.

Que puedo decir, esa será unaaaaaaaaaa larga noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Siento mucho el no actualizar ayer, pero es que entiendan, escribir mucho en tan poco es difícil, además de que tuve que cambiar varias veces una que otra escena. Además de que escribí más de siete mil palabras!.**_

_**Todo un record. Para mi claro XD.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia y la dieron a favoritos. Además de agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que comentaron, que sin duda agradezco eso ya que ustedes fueron los que me motivaron a seguir y terminar la historia.**_

_**No sé cómo me quedo, pero espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**_

_**Bueno que puedo decir más.**_

_**Así…**_

_**Debo anunciar que después de esta historia, actualizare lo más pronto que pueda varios Oneshots, unos que ustedes pidieron y unos que a mí me gustan de las parejas que me gustan de esta increíble serie que es Fairy Tail.**_

_**También que estoy pensando en escribir otra historia, que comenzara a principios de Enero del próximo año.**_

_**No sé qué historia escribir, tengo varias ideas en mente. Ustedes díganme qué tipo de historia les interesaría leer.**_

_**Tengo una en mente que trataría de otra pareja Crack, pero que no es de este anime. Sería un KakaSaku de Naruto, del cual debo decir que amo esta pareja aunque no hayan terminado juntos al final.**_

_**Es una pena.**_

_**Otra en mi cabeza sería una de Dragón ball, donde veríamos a un Gohan poderoso y si es posible en un futuro abría harem, pero no se de este, no la tengo muy pensada como la otra.**_

_**También he de decir que seguirá estando en pausa mi otra historia, ya que ahora que lo veo he visto muchas fallas, de ser posible la eliminare y dentro de un tiempo la volvería a subir, talvez en un tiempo lejano.**_

_**Me gustaría ver muchos comentarios, claro si es posible.**_

_**Y también me gustaría decir que si son fans del Chavo, sabrán muy bien que diálogos puse aquí.**_

_**Lo extraño snif…. porque!**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..XD.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_

_**Por cierto….LOS AMO! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD.**_


End file.
